Zarc and Ray's Christmas Party that Develops into Insanity
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: After their crazy date, Zarc and Ray become officially engaged, so they decided to have a Christmas Party to celebrate...with their future in-laws. What chaos will unfold this time? Will Zarc and Leo ever get along? Will Shun ever let Yuto and Ruri be together? Will Leo have to buy new egg-nog? Find out in this new sequel that deals even more hilarity! Collab with Donjusticia.
1. Chapter 1

**You thought the madness was over, didn't you? NOPE, IT'S NOT!** **WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL SEQUEL OF ZARC AND RAY'S DATE! PREPARE FOR MADNESS, INSANITY, LAUGHTER, AND SHUN EPICNESS! XD**

 **Well, this all evolved from an idea (my idea) of what would happen if Zarc and Ray played a certain jellybean challenge...which they will eventually do. Along with a few other funny games. In a Christmas party. WITH THE FUTURE IN-LAWS (yes, they are engaged in this).** **But we did try to make it a tiny bit less of a parody, or, at least, not as chaotic as the prequel/first one...oh, who am I kidding? This is still as crazy and hilarious as the other one.**

 **Once again, thank you, Donjusticia, for doing this with me. And enjoy!**

 **Donny: Well, everybody, Halloween and the Zarc and Ray dating apocalypse have come and gone. Now, as we approach Thanksgiving, you guys know what time it is. TIME TO JUMP THE GUN AND START GETTING READY FOR CHRISTMAS ONE MONTH EARLY!**

 **You guys thought we were gone. You hoped and prayed that the nightmares and insanity would end. But we'll never leave. Corinne and I will always be here on this website! In the darkest of nights! In every corner of every Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Fanfic you read! Ever creeping…never sleeping…all consuming…all corrupting… crying crazy parodies…of Dragon Boy and Bracelet Girl rhapsodies…till all the fans cry…"NEVERMORE!"  
So if you are all wondering how THIS one came about, here is a behind-the-scenes look!  
BEHIND THE SCENES IN THE DARK AND FORLORN MADHOUSE WHERE CORINNETHEANIME AND DONJUSTICIA ARE IMPRISONED…  
Donjusticia: *Hunched over like Igor while adding a mixture of nightmare fuel and feels to yet another filler chapter of "Signs of Renewal.* Ooh…new original character submissions from the fans! Precious must incorporate them into plot line immediately!  
CorinnetheAnime: *Bursting through the door. Her hair is standing up on end like a mad scientist's* DONJUSTICIA! Vhy haven't ve taken over zis vorld already!?  
Donjusticia: *Cowering* Master must not be angry with Precious! Precious tried to make "Zarc and Ray's Date" as hilarious as possible!  
CorinnetheAnime: Vell, you have not done enough! Pull ze lever now! Ve shall make a sequal zat vill rival all ze ozzer fanfics in sheer comedic value!  
Donjusticia: Yes, master! And when will Precious collaborate in making new fanfic!?  
CorinnetheAnime: Ve shall begin in November and hopefully finish ze entire sing by Christmas!  
Donjusticia: Ooh…Precious like! Precious shall add much insanity to fanfic! *Proceeds to pour in a bottle of black liquid into a cauldron*  
CorinnetheAnime: VHAT ARE YOU DOING, DONJUSTICIA!?  
Donjusticia: Making Fanfic crazy, master!  
CorinnetheAnime: You sink zat eez enough!? Ve must add more! MORE INSANTIY!  
Donjusticia: BUT THE FOURTH WALL!?  
CorinnetheAnime: WHO CARES ABOUT ZE FOURTH VALL!? Vonce ve are finished, ze fourth vall vill be no more!  
Donjusticia: And the plot line?  
CorinnetheAnime: Extremely random! Ve shall make it so convoluted, even ve von't know vhere ve are going vith zis!  
Donjusticia: And the characters?  
CorinnetheAnime: Only slightly accurate! Zey shall devolve into mere parodies of zemselves vonce ve are finished here!  
Donjusticia: And will Precious also make it T-rated?  
CorinnetheAnime: *Glares angrily at him* Keep it K-rated, Donjusticia. Ve vant ze children to be exposed to zis toxic vaste.**

 **And that's how the story came about. Have fun!**

 **Corinne: Also, we do not own YGO-Arc-V, Superfight, or Beanboozled. YES, THIS IS WHAT I MEANT BY INSANITY! XD**

* * *

It was a bright peaceful morning on Christmas day. A soft cold breeze was blowing over the snow-covered landscape, the moon from last night still hung in the sky, the Lyrical Luscinia were chirping in the trees, and the flowers of the Poinsettias people had put in their houses were in full bloom.

Yep. All the elements of nature Zarc hated the most all gathered into one place, on the LEAST destructive and LEAST dark day of the whole year.

But there was one positive aspect to all of this. Ray had invited him to spend the entire Christmas day with her at her house...where the rest of her family would be.

Zarc sighed to himself, having a sinking feeling that despite it soon being Christmas, there won't be a whole lot of jolly...especially when it came to the relationship between him and Ray's family.

Leo still hated him...well, greatly disliked him. Perhaps it was because when he heard the news of his engagement to Ray in the summer. Or maybe it was because Zarc still was a destructive dragon who wanted to destroy the world. Or maybe because he was still protective of Ray.

But maybe this time, they could let go of their past and have some peace for once...

Yay, peace with the in-laws. The

Zarc hefted the bag he was carrying over his back in a cute imitation of Santa Claus, curling his wings forward. He had bought Ray an expensive new pair of goggles and riding outfit for when they went out on one of their motorcycle or Wind Witch - Winter Bell outings (Rin had really been nagging her lately). Of course, when he bought the present for her, his other components absolutely INSISTED that they also buy some presents for Ray's components. Including, oddly enough, Yuri.

There were a few other surprises in the bag as well...

"So what did you get for Selena!?" Yugo excitedly asked Yuri inside of Zarc's head.

"The best present." Yuri insisted, putting his nose in the air.

"Awww...that's so sweet, Yuri!" Yuto congratulated, patting Yuri on the back, much to the Fusion Duelist's annoyance. "You must really like her. What did you get her?"

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!" Yuri snapped, blushing VERY red. "I would've been perfectly happy to just sleep through this whole stupid Christmas party and ignore all of you, but Starve Venom was being so ANNOYING that I finally bought a present for Selena just to shut him up!"

"Yuri's a very modest person." Starve Venom laughed.

"SHUT UP, VENOM!" Yuri snapped. "But if you must know what I got her..." he continued sullenly, "...I, well...I figured she couldn't do better than this."

He held up his present: an action figure...of himself.

Yugo facepalmed. "Would Serena really want that?"

Yuri smirked his usual evil smile. "Who wouldn't? It's an action figure of ME! Serena would be begging for it!"

"I highly doubt that."

 ** _"Will you all guys please be quiet? You're giving me a headache...literally!"_ ** Zarc snapped, rubbing his pounding temples with his free hand.

"Aw, is something wrong, Zarc?" Yuya wondered while the others quieted down (with mumbled protests from Yuri), sensing his incarnation's obvious discomfort.

Zarc sighed. Over the long months after being reborn, he had gradually come closer to the little teenage boys within his soul. Though annoying at times, he had gradually come to regard them as something like his own kids. Well...maybe not kids. Brothers? At any rate, he couldn't stay mad at them forever.

 _ **"No...nothing's wrong."** _ Zarc sighed, blasting away a bird that was chirping too loudly with a lightning blast from one of his dragon fists. _**"I'm just...well...I'm kind of on edge with Ray's parents being here. I really want to make a good impression this time."**_

"I'm sure Leo will come to like you." Yuya reassured his...uhm...guy who was the rest of him? "Don't forget that my mom and dad will also be there, and they are good friends with Leo. I'm sure you can manage to make a good impression. Well...so long as you don't electrocute any more birds, that is."

 _ **"My parents will also be there. And Shun."**_ Zarc muttered darkly.

A hushed silence fell over Zarc and his components.

"Oh." Yugo mumbled, echoing everyone else's thoughts.

 _ **"Exactly,"**_ Zarc huffed, the other counterparts still being silent and giving no protest. _**"Leo I can handle, but my parents are another thing. And you know Shun."**_

"Yeah, we do," Yuri replied, irritated. "And you're still going through with this?"

"Hey, it's still Christmas, the one time of the year where everyone, even enemies, can get together. I mean, there was even a war in the 20th century that was postponed for one day, just for the celebration of Christmas (I blame Ray for that). I believe it was called the Christmas Truce of 1914," Yuya added, hoping to cheer up everyone else. "I'm sure that Shun is no exception."

"You're way too optimistic, Yuya." Yuri snarled. "This is Shun, who is a war ALL on his own."

"There might've been a day when I would have been able to reason with Shun." Yuto sighed, "But now...with Ruri...I guess I'm kind of the number one guy on his hit list now."

"That guy needs a girlfriend." Yugo muttered.

"Maybe if we could invite Natsumi over from Shimmering-Sky's fanfic, 'Code-V Rebirth.'" Yuya suggested, trying to be helpful.

"I'm fairly certain nothing could distract Shun from his overprotective brotherly instincts." Yuto replied, rubbing his temples in agitation. "Even if we COULD get the right girl for him."

"Yeah..." Yuri snickered, "...what kind of crazy person would be able to put up with HIM!?"

"Well, here's hoping for the best!" Yuya cheered, crossing his fingers. "I'm sure we'll have a fun time, one way or another!"

 _ **"Well...at least Ray will be there as well, so it won't be all that bad,"**_ Zarc remarked to himself, most of the other counterparts nodding.

"Even if we have to deal with Shun breathing down our neck the whole time," Yuri muttered.

Zarc approached the door of Leo's elegant mansion, carefully stopping to stomp the snow off his boots, before ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" the cheerful voice of Ray called from inside.

"NO! I'LL GET IT!" An overprotective big brotherly voice shouted back. They heard the sound of Ray's protests as someone shoved her out of the way and someone began pounding towards the doorway with the force of an enraged rhino.

"We might want to start running!" Yugo yelped, grabbing onto Yuto for comfort.

With a mighty kick, Shun blasted the doors open before glaring menacingly at Zarc, a shotgun in one hand and a blowtorch in the other.

 _ **"Hello, Shun."**_ Zarc mumbled, straining every muscle to not use his powers to destroy Shun on the spot.

"Well, if it isn't the one person I'm not allowed to shoot," Shun growled, setting down his shotgun. "I suppose I have to welcome you inside now?"

"What's with the blowtorch?" Yuto asked, trying to make a casual conversation.

"Because mistletoes can hang from the ceiling anytime, anywhere, and when they do..." Shun lit up the blowtorch, "I'll be ready for them."

Zarc sweatdropped.

"Wow, he REALLY needs a girlfriend," Yuri rumbled darkly, earning a glare and a few "quiets" from the others.

However, the very uncomfortable and awkward silence between the two enemies/rivals was interrupted by a greeting of one special person. "Hey, Zarcy, glad you could make it in time!"

 _ **"Hey, Ray!"**_ Zarc enthusiastically called, rushing over to embrace Ray, who was wearing a very cozy-looking pink, green, blue, and yellow sweater. Shun rushed over to break them apart, but he and Ray casually shoved him into a nearby snow-bank, much to the Xyz duelist's protests.

 _ **"I like your sweater."**_ Zarc complimented, pulling away from Ray, who began blushing as she twirled one of her ponytails.

"Awww...thanks, Zarcy." Ray giggled, causing Shun to instantaneously melt the snow bank with his fiery rage. "Yubel knit us all sweaters. Who'd have thought your mom was into that kind of thing?"

 ** _"Yeah...she can get kind of...creative."_** Zarc blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of the sweater his mom would inevitably force him to wear for the occasion. **_"What sweater did she sew for Zorc?"_**

Ray giggled in return. "Oh, it's really cute, being all black and red with a little fire kitten in the middle."

Zarc shut his eyes to get the image of his father wearing a sweater like that out of his head. ** _"Yep, she can be quite creative. Anyway, how are you doing?"_**

"Oh, you know..." Ray laughed, leading Zarc inside. "I've been hanging out with Reiji and Reira, getting to know Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Selena...and tearing down the Academia regime and rebuilding the lives of millions upon millions of Xyz citizens who have had their futures destroyed and lives forever traumatized by the horrors my Dad played a part in inflicting upon them..." she added under her breath.

 _ **"So the usual."**_ Zarc finished.

"Yeah..." Ray admitted, "...the usual."

"Is Yuzu here?" Yuya asked, trying to brighten the mood.

"Hold on a sec..." Ray replied, tapping her forehead, "...I just need to scroll through the apps in my brain."

"You have apps in there?" Yuri asked, an incredulous expression coming over his face.

"So the girls don't get bored while living in my head." Ray shrugged. "Don't you guys have something like that in Zarc's head?"

"All we had was a foosball table...which Yugo destroyed the day of getting it." Yuto replied darkly, glaring at Yugo.

"And that was after we tried to play ping-pong." Yuri added, glaring at the two others.

"That was Yuto's fault right there," Yugo remarked, glaring at the Xyz counterpart.

"My fault?!" Yuto cried in indignation. "You were the one who would spike all your hits, Fusion-kun!"

"IT'S NOT FUSION! IT'S YUGO!"

"Guys, don't fight! Let's not worry about that," Yuya finished, stepping between the two rivals before they could start a brawl.

"Oh, that's rich!" Yuri snarled. "Coming from the guy who smoked our entire metaphysical mind room after putting jellybeans in a tin can in the microwave and setting the whole thing on fire to see if it would EXPLODE!"

"You did what!?" Ray laughed.

"I was thinking alphabet soup would be more fun if it had more color to it." Yuya sheepishly replied.

"Well, I'm sure Yuzu will be happy to hear the whole tale. Here she is if you want to talk to her," Ray finished, giving her forehead a final swipe.

"Hey, I was still doing some reading!" Yuzu cried out, holding up her Shakespeare book of "Much Ado about Nothing". "I was just getting to the good part!"

"Well, we have our guest now!" Ray retorted, taking away her book.

"Ooh, Toto-kun is here?!" Ruri exclaimed joyfully.

"Hold your horses, Ruri." Ray scolded, shoving her back into the corner of her mind. (It's best if you guys just go with this and not think about how this works.)

"Awww..." Ruri sighed, "but it's been so long!"

"Just let her go." Serena sighed. "It'll be easier for all of us."

"Oh, all right." Ray sighed, letting the phantasmal ghost of Ruri rush over to Yuto and give him a tight hug before showing him the sweater Yubel made for her.

Aw, it's very nice!" Yuto complimented upon seeing the bright blue Lyrical Luscinia flying against the purple background of the sweater.

"I know, I love it so much!" Ruri cheered in return. "I could ask Yubel to make one for you!"

"Really?" Yuto replied, a smile gracing his features. However, his spirit was pulled back by Yuri, who was really ticked off at their point.

"Alright, enough lovey-dovey mushy stuff!" He snarled, much to the two lovebirds' protests. "I am getting a headache from this, so let's move on, okay?"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Yugo joyfully cheered, zooming past Yuri and racing towards Rin's ghost at break-neck speed.

"Of course." Yuri groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Huh?" Rin asked, hearing a familiar baka's voice as she leaned over Ray's mental oven to pull out a batch of Christmas cookies she was baking.

Soon, his arms enveloped around her waist from behind, catching her by surprise. "RIIIINNNNN!"

"AH, BAKA!" She whirled around and kneed him reflexively, sending him down to the ground with a noisy thud. Upon seeing who it was, she apologized. "Sorry, Yugo, you surprised me."

"Ouch..."

Yugo groaned, torn between feelings of love and agony...which was normal in a relationship with Rin.

"Well, it's your fault!" Rin scolded, picking him off the mental ground and handing him a mental cookie to make him feel better...mentally.

"I got you a present!" Yuya called, holding up the mental representation of his mental gift to a very pleased-looking, metaphysical manifestation of Yuzu.

"Aww...I got you something too!" Yuzu beamed, handing a phantasmal box to Yuya.

"What is it?" Yuya asked, giving her present a little shake.

"Open it and find out," Yuzu answered cryptically, leaving Yuya to open it himself to find out.

When he opened the lid, his eyes beamed upon seeing a hand-crafted bracelet, having a ruby heart in the center. Engraved on the heart was his name, albeit a little crudely.

But to him it was a wonderful gift. "Thanks so much, Yuzu! I love it!"

"Open mine now!" Yuya begged.

Yuzu eagerly opened her present to find a large pink plushy hippo inside. Not EXACTLY something she'd want under normal circumstances, but she went along with it, given who it was from.

"Thank you so much, Yuya!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Here's a gift for you, or whatever." Yuri grumbled, handing Selena the action figure without even looking at her.

"Gee...thanks." Selena sarcastically muttered before shoving a massive, two gallon glass bottle of liquid into Yuri's hands. "I got something for you, too."

"Cologne?" Yuri asked, hefting the massive container.

"You'll need it." Selena smirked. "All of it."

Inside Yuri's brain, his mental clock ticked away as he attempted to register the hidden insult. After a full minute of pondering it out, the answer finally came to him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Yuri roared, lunging towards Selena.

Seeing the scuffle occurring, Yuya and Yuzu immediately tried to stop it. "Hey, guys, chill out! No fighting on Christmas!"

"Oh, no, not again!" Rin cried, helping the Standard counterparts break apart their fighting Fusion counterparts.

"I knew this would happen..." Yuto muttered, also coming in to help end the fight.

"I WILL END YOUR EXISTENCE!" Yuri roared, loudly enough for him to go into Berserk Mode...if he wasn't technically in Berserk Mode 24/7 with Zarc being resurrected.

"BRING IT, CABBAGE HEAD!" Selena hissed back, nearly socking Yuri in the gut despite the efforts of everyone to keep her calm.

 _ **"Stop flirting, you two."** _ Zarc and Ray scolded.

"WE'RE NOT...!" Yuri and Selena protested.

 _ **"Sure, you're not."**_ Zarc smirked while Ray shook her head in exasperation.

"Well, that's a weird way to flirt," Yugo stated, earning a dark glare from both Yuri and Serena.

"Oh, don't you start, Fusion-kun!" The Fusion boy snapped viciously, causing Yugo to growl back.

"IT'S NOT FUSION, CABBAGE HEAD! MY NAME IS YUGO! GET IT RIGHT!"

"Alright, I think this is enough mayhem for now," Ray decided, stuffing all of her female counterpart ghosts back into her head.

 _ **"I agree."** _ Zarc replied, stuffing his own components into his head before giving Yuri a time-out. _**"So where's the party happening?"** _ He asked before an idea formed in his head, giving a flirtatious look to Ray. _**"Or would you like the party to start here and now?"** _

"Haw haw." Ray smirked, taking Zarc's hand. "Come on. I'd better take you to the living room before my Dad flips his metal-plated lid."

Zarc smiled back at her, but the mention of her father flipping his lid unleashed utter chaos in his mind.

"Great, we're so dead!" Yugo cried out, much to Yuri's chagrin.

"Oh, shut up and keep it in! Your melodramatic tears are obnoxious!" He was really, really, REALLY mad at this point.

"Hey, please calm down! No more fighting, okay?" Yuya asked, raising his hands in a gesture for peace.

 _ **"Yeah, all of you shut your mouths, or I'll shut them for you!"**_ Zarc mentally threatened, and the counterparts all grew silent.

Ray led Zarc into the living room, where the rest of the family had all gathered on one big (and considering we're also talking about Zarc's family, I mean HUGE) couch. Leo was sitting in the far right with his wife, Himika next to him, Ray's mom, Horakhty, next to her, Yuya's Dad, Yusho, next to Horakhty, Yoko next to Yusho, Yubel next to Yoko, and Reira sandwiched between her and Zorc. All of them were wearing Yubel's sweaters.

They were enveloped in their various conversations, but when Zarc and Ray came in, they stopped, some giving a warm smile at the sight of the couple (such as Yusho, Yoko, and Yubel).

Others, however, weren't as enthusiastic.

"Hello...Zarc," Leo drawled slowly, casting a steely stare at the man.

Zarc narrowed his eyes in return. _**"Leo,"**_ he replied, gritting his pointed teeth. _**"How have you been doing lately?"**_ he managed to robotically drawl out.

"Well, I _was_ enjoying some time with my family." Leo droned, his eyes narrowing.

A thick tension was filling the room. Sensing the animosity, Yoko attempted to change the subject.

"So how is my darling Yuya-Wuya doing?" She asked.

 **"I always wondered how that slap-happy dweeb became 25% of our son."** Zorc grumbled, gently patting Reira, who was looking up with eyes as big as dinner plates at the demon sitting next to him, on the head.

"That's partially your fault, dear." Yubel scolded, finishing up a green sweater with a D-wheel on the front and throwing it to Yugo. "You're the one who introduced him to 'Harold the Super Hippo' when he was just a young spawn."

 _ **"Yuya's doing just fine."**_ Zarc replied, ignoring his parents' argument. _**"I could let you speak to him now if you like."**_

"Well, that will be wonderful. I would love to speak to 25% of my son." Yubel replied, grinning.

"And 100% my son," Yoko agreed.

 _ **"Alright, then."**_ Zarc concluded, delving into his mind and finding the boy within moments.

"Hey, mom!" Yuya enthusiastically called through Zarc's mouth, "And...uhm...kind of my demon mom," he added, looking at Yubel. "How have you both been doing?"

"We've been getting along great!" Yoko replied, putting her arm around Yubel. "It's been nice to reconnect with the edgiest member of my old biker gang."

"You two knew each other!?" Yuya asked incredulously.

"I may have been a demon." Yubel shrugged, "But Yoko was an ANIMAL! Remember when we took down those crazy 5Ds' fans?"

"That was before I met Yusho." Yoko sighed. "Ahhh...good times."

"Indeed," Yubel agreed, leaving poor Zarc/Yuya to wonder on just how crazy his moms had been back in their day. But it was all in good fun, so he smiled nonetheless.

 _"Anyway, now that we're all...here...wait, someone is missing."_ Horakhty was the first to notice.

Ray immediately gasped. "Oh, poor Shun!" She looked at Zarc, worried. "Is he still outside?"

Zarc was just about to answer when a massive explosion blew open a whole in the ceiling above everybody's heads, and Shun landed in the center of the living room floor, glowing with intense Zexal morph energy and brotherly rage.

"NICE OF YOU TO _THINK_ OF ME!" He roared, spreading out his Raidraptor/Zexal wings while glaring at Zarc and Ray. "IT WASN'T TOO DIFFICULT TO GET BACK INSIDE AFTER YOU _LOCKED_ THE DOOR ON ME! BUT IT WAS OKAY, BECAUSE I ENDED UP HAVING TO HELP _SHUZO_ AND ALL HIS YOU-SHOW DUEL SCHOOL STUDENTS _SHOVEL_ SOME _SNOW_ OFF EACH OF THEIR DRIVE WAYS FOR THE PAST LITTLE WHILE, SO IT'S NOT LIKE I'M COMPLETELY ABSOLUTELY _LIVID_ OR ANYTHING!"

Ray shook her head in sadness and relief. "We're sorry about that, brother. We didn't mean to leave you outside in the cold...and shovel other people's driveways."

 _ **"Yes, we did."**_ Zarc retorted, coughing in between his words to disguise his answer. Shun noticed anyway, glowering at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ZARC?!"

 _ **"Nothing."**_ Zarc hastily replied before Reiji joined in on the conversation.

"So how is Shuzo doing?" Reiji asked, looking up from the book he was reading, Machiavelli's "The Prince."

"I must admit, I have been curious about that man ever since I failed to buy his school from him." Himika added.

Zarc and Ray both narrowed their eyes at the comment, with Yuya and Yuzu remembering the unpleasant event of her trying to take their duel school from Shuzo.

As for Shun, he kept his half-lidded glare and crossing his arms. "I didn't ask, but it appeared that and everyone else is doing just fine."

"That's good!" Ray replied, smiling in order to ease up the tension in the room.

"I suppose so, considering they guy will be part of the family fairly soon." Reiji muttered. "I'm just wondering...will I have to call you brother then...or right now?" Reiji asked Shun.

"I am fourth brother once removed but now reclaimed to you." Shun replied. "And I can see that my sister..." he added, turning to Ray, "has been well cared for? Right?"

The young woman smiled warmly. "Of course! I wouldn't let anything bad happen to my girls!"

"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you, Ray!" Ruri replied from within, also smiling.

"Besides, if something were to happen, I now have Zarcy to help as well!" Ray added, clutching to his arm protectively, much to Zarc's surprise and Shun's vexation.

"Okay, Shun...keep it together..." Shun told himself, "even though you have unlimited Zexal power at your fingertips, you don't have to kill Zarc and Yuto on the spot so long as he doesn't..."

 _ **"Thanks, Ray."**_ Zarc replied sweetly, giving Ray a peck on the cheek, and, by extension, causing Yuto to peck Ruri on the cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shun screamed, preparing to summon an even more overpowered Raidraptor than in his last duel.

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Ray shouted, trying to avoid Shun's wrath. "ANY IDEAS!?"

"How about 'Spin the Bottle'?!" Yugo called, pulling Rin next to him.

 **"NOOOOOOO!"** Leo, Shun, and Zorc roared in unison.

 _ **"I got a better one,"**_ Zarc remarked, opening his bag again and sticking his scaly hand inside, searching for the right item. It took him a few moments, but he soon found it.

Bringing his hand out, he revealed the black box of the card game...Superfight. That immediately grabbed everyone's attention, even Shun's.

 _ **"And we can do something fun for those who lose the rounds,"**_ Zarc added, reaching in his bag again to reveal the dreaded jellybean roulette game, Beanboozled. _**"So...any challengers?"**_

"Me! Me! Me!" Yoko, Yubel, Horakhty, Ray, Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, Yuya, and Yugo enthusiastically called. Leo and Zorc both looked at each other.

 **"I suppose I could get behind destroying something."** Zorc mused. **"Even if it's just destroying my opponents**."

"I'd better be there to keep an eye on Ray and Zarc." Leo growled.

"Agreed." Shun replied, nodding his head.

"I'll play anything Ruri wants to play." Yuto shrugged.

"I'll just watch." Reira stated, hugging his teddy bear.

"I'd better step in to make sure this doesn't get TOO crazy." Reiji sighed, adjusting his glasses over his eyes.

 _ **"Oooookkkkaaayyy..."**_ Zarc trailed off as he started setting up the card game, setting the other box aside. _**"So how many people will that be?"**_

"Hmm, it looks like me, you, your moms and Zorc, my dad, Shun and Reiji...and all our counterparts, which will be with us. That leaves out Mr. Sakaki...and Reira," Ray concluded, using her hands to help with counting everyone.

"Hey, you forgot us! We're not playing!" Yuri and Serena announced, crossing their arms.

"Oh, really?" Yuto smirked. "Well, what will you two be doing? Alone together?"

Yuri and Serena blushed at Yuto's implication. "NO! Not together! We hate each other, so why would we do that?!"

"Or so you think or say," Yuto mumbled lowly, out of their earshot.

"You sure you don't want to play, dad?" Yuya asked, as Selena and Yuri began aggressively wrestling each other while blaming one another for starting the Predatorshipping rumor.

"I'll watch you with Reira." Yusho said with a smile. "We'll have great fun watching you guys play. Right, Reira?"

Reira stared back at Yusho with wide eyes. "I see dead people," he whispered.

"Uhhhhh..." Yusho replied, not knowing how to respond.

"Reira, that wasn't a ghost, that was just me helping you out when you were kicking Reiji's butt." Ray sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Could we not bring up my losing streak?" Reiji grumbled, sitting next to Himika.

"You have a losing streak?" Yuya mumbled. "Then how did you almost beat ME? TWICE?!"

"He meant against anyone else," Yuzu remarked, making poor Yuya sigh in defeat.

 _ **"ANYWAY..."** _ Zarc growled, dealing out the hands to the other players. _**"Hmm, for the villain mode, how many rounds do you all wanna do?"**_

"Maybe have a chance for everyone can go, then tally up the points at the end," Ray concluded, looking at her hand and smirking widely. "You can go first for the villain, Shun."

"Oh...so I'm the villain now, am I?" Shun grumbled, looking through his hand.

"So how does this game work?" Zorc asked, staring at the cards with confusion. "Do we get to destroy anything?"

"I'll be fine with you destroying things so long as it's Selena." Yuri mumbled, grudgingly sitting next to Rin, who recoiled from his presence.

"Ha! Like you could even try, lover boy!" Selena mocked, taking a seat next to Reiji.

"But yeah, how do you play?" Yuya asked, confused.

 _ **"Alright, it's a little complicated,"**_ Zarc explained, also looking through his hand. _**"Each player gets three black cards and three white cards. White cards are characters of your hero, the black being the attributes of the hero. Since we're doing villain mode, one player chooses to be the villain and then picks one of his character aces to be the main villain, and then pick two attribute cards, one from his hand and the other from the deck, for that villain.**_

 _ **"Then everyone else plays a hero to try and stop the villain, placing one white card and one black card from your hand to counter. Then the villain draws a purple card, which are the conditions of the fight, and a blue card, the location of the fight, and places them on the table. Then we each either use one extra black card from the deck or hand and play it to buff ourselves or debuff someone else, even the villain.**_

 _ **"Then we all argue about how our hero would win the fight till the villain ends the discussion and picks the winner of his choice. That hero then gets a point and keeps the villain's character while everyone else places their hands and heroes into the discard pile."**_

"And you said that there was a bonus stake as well?" Ray added, gesturing to the colorful box.

Zarc grinned. _**"Yep! The people who lose will DIE!"**_

Everyone (except Zorc and Yubel) gasped in shock.

 _"EXCUSE ME!?"_ Horakhty thundered.

 _ **"Oh...SORRY!"** _ Zarc hastily apologized. **_"Force of habit...you know...me being a demon and all that. I meant to say that the losers have to eat a disgusting jellybean."_**

 **"Jellybean?"** Zorc asked, wondering what manner of world-destroying super weapon that could be.

"Explain." Leo demanded, looking at Ray. "Do you know where Zarc is going with this?"

Ray giggled, knowing what the box contained. "It's basically whoever gets sick first. He and I have played the jellybean challenge before, and I never got one bad one. If this is a case of revenge or not, it'll be fun either way."

 _ **"Yeah, this is totally payback," Zarc grimaced, remembering the horrid memories of that game. "It took me weeks to get the taste of lawn clippings out of my mouth."**_

"Lawn clippings?" Leo asked quizzically.

 _ **"You'll find out soon enough."**_ Zarc replied, casting an evil smirk. _**"Now, Shun, if you may begin."**_

Shun looked through the cards in his hand before finally deciding on one. "There is only one villain who can compare to the level of my chaotic randomness," he concluded. "I SUMMON BILL CIPHER IN ATTACK MODE!" he declared, slapping down the card.

"It's not Duel Monsters, big brother." Ruri whispered.

"Hush, baby girl." Shun whispered, patting his little sister reassuringly on her head, "The grown-ups are talking now."

"Next!" he continued, "From the deck, I choose 'Has Discord as a sidekick from My Little Pony' to be one of Bill Cipher's attributes! Also, from my hand, I choose 'Hiding Cryptograms everywhere' for his other attribute!"

Zarc planted his face on the table. _**"So you have Bill Cipher who has Discord as a sidekick, and he can hide in cryptograms. Well, that pretty much is chaotic."**_

"WITH THIS, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Shun declared, glaring at Zarc. "DETIMILNU SI REWOP LAXEZ YM!"

Zarc stared at Shun for a moment, trying decipher his last phrase, but decided it couldn't be too important, and certainly not something that would win a reader a prize from Donjusticia.

 _ **"Alright, alright...hmmm...let's see...okay, my best option is,"**_ Zarc placed his cards down, _**"...Godzilla. He also is...armed with a trident."**_

Ray looked through her hand. "I choose...Mulan! And she...is immortal!"

"I choose...Taiga from 'Toradora'." Rin declared. "And she is...Extremely Angry...so I guess she's pretty much normal," she shrugged.

"I choose...Dash from 'The Incredibles'!" Yugo announced, putting his card next to Rin's card. "And he...has laser eyes!"

" _ **This is already insanity..."** _ Zarc mumbled, trying not to laugh.

"NONE OF MY CARDS ARE GOOD!" Yuto lamented, holding his mouth in disbelief.

"Just do your best, Yuto-kun," Ruri reassured. Yuto lowered his head.

"Alright," he picked one card," I have Helen Keller," he then picked a black one, "and she's made of paper."

There was silence for a few moments...before Yuri and Serena burst out laughing uproariously.

"Let me show you how a TRUE villain operates!" Yuri snickered. "I pick VOLDEMORT! and he..." his smile fell when he saw the cards in his hands, "...and he...isextrmlyct..."

"What was that?" Selena smirked, seeing the other card Yuri put down.

"Extrmlyct!" Yuri mumbled, only slightly louder.

"Sorry, I didn't catch what you just said, lover boy!" Selena sneered.

"I SAID HE'S EXTREMELY CUTE, YOU DEAF CAT LADY!" Yuri roared. "DID YOU GET THAT!? IN FACT, I BET A CREEP LIKE HIM IS WAY CUTER THAN YOU!"

"Awwww..." Selena mocked, "why, your villain must be absolutely ADORABLE to be cuter than me!"

"What are you doing?" Yuri grumbled, looking away from Selena.

She smirked. "I pick Hello Kitty...and she is ten stories tall!"

"Oh, nope, no way, that is not cute," Yuri denied, crossing his arms and frowning. "A ten-story tall cartoon is not cute!"

"Says you, liar!" Serena retorted.

"I choose Conan the Barbarian!" Yuzu roared, sounding uncharacteristically savage. "And he has a chain gun!"

"Yuzu...are you okay?" Yuya asked, noticing the bloodlust in her eyes.

"Quiet, Sonny!" Yoko growled, "It's my move now, and I'm gonna run you over with Ghost Rider who has super speed!"

"Ahh, man!" Yugo complained.

Yuya sweatdropped, looking at his hand. "Okay...what can I use? Argh...my best choice is probably Zeus...and he has literal jazz hands."

"WHAT?!" Yuri cried in disbelief. "JAZZ HANDS?! HE'S USELESS!"

"No, not exactly, because he is the Greek god of lightning," Yuya reasoned, "so, you know, he can't stop moving his hands, so he is constantly hurling lightning at...someone."

"If that is your defense, then I'm afraid you're through."

 _ **"Guys, let's not start debating yet. We still have a few more players,"** _ Zarc growled at his arguing counterparts, which quickly shut them up.

"Exactly!" Yubel agreed, "I still need to destroy all of you!"

 **"Not before I destroy you first!"** Zorc argued.

"OH, IT IS ON!" Yubel countered, causing Zarc to facepalm. "I choose Dora the Explorer...and she's riding a pink pony!"

 **"Oh, yeah!?"** Zorc roared. **"Well, I choose Bambi, and he's really good at making friends!"**

Zarc facepalmed. **_"Talk about lack of destructive power..."_**

"DORA IS WAY BETTER THAN BAMBI! HIS MOTHER DIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Yubel yelled.

 **"BUT BAMBI CAN BECOME DORA'S FRIEND, AND THEN WHEN SHE'S NOT WATCHING, BOOM! SHE'S GONE!"**

"Except we're not fighting each other. We're fighting Shun's character," Reiji explained, adjusting his glasses. "And speaking of fighting Shun..." he continued, "logic dictates that in order to defeat a chaotic entity, one must use the most sensible and serious character that can be found. Considering this, I will choose DC comics' Deathstroke and say his attribute is...armed with an AK-47, because it makes perfect sense."

 _"I'll choose Mother Teresa, and maker her attribute...skilled with kung-fu."_ Horakhty shrugged, throwing down a pair of cards.

"I choose the Queen of Hearts." Himika declared. "And she's…super rich!"

 _ **"Hmm, good choices,"**_ Zarc muttered. _**"Is that everyone?"**_

"I haven't gone!" Ruri declared, looking through her cards. "Hmmm..."

"Take your time, sister," Shun stated calmly.

"Alright...I choose a kindergarten class...and there's a hundred of them."

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone exclaimed.

"A kindergarten class of one hundred?" Yuri snickered. "How lame can you get?"

"I wouldn't discount her power." Reiji observed with a calculating expression on his face. "There's a lot of power in the educational system, and one hundred kindergarten children could indeed fight back against the power of both Bill Cipher AND Discord with their friendship."

"No, you got it wrong: it's not a hundred kindergarten kids, it's one hundred kindergarten classes," Ray clarified. "And assuming a class is like twenty to thirty kids, multiply that by hundred."

 _ **"Shun, you're a goner."** _ Zarc quipped, earning a scowl from him.

"Clearly you underestimate the power of Bill Cipher and Discord!" Shun countered. "Discord would eliminate any bonds of friendship those kindergarten kids would have, while Bill Cipher turned them to stone and stacked them into his throne!"

"Well, Voldemort could easily stop him, Discord, AND Ruri's stupid kindergarten kids!" Yuri snarled.

"Because he's super cute?" Selena snickered.

"WITH DARK MAGIC!" Yuri growled. "WITH HIS DARK MAGIC!"

 _"I think I ought to just win automatically!"_ Horakhty protested.

"Why did everybody skip me!?" Leo asked.

"Because Ghost Rider would floor all of you!" Yoko roared, looking more and more like the edgy girl from her biker gang past.

"Not if Conan the Barbarian fills him with lead first!" Yuzu growled back, staring daggers into the eyes of Yuya's mom.

"I could probably do okay with Zeus." Yuya timidly added, trying to figure out a way to ease the tension that was building.

"I'm pretty much dead." Yuto sighed morosely.

"SO THAT MEANS I WIN!" Yugo cheered.

"YOU STILL HAVE TO GET PAST ME, BAKA!" Rin hissed.

"I PLAY CHUCK NORRIS AND HE JUST DRANK FIVE ENERGY DRINKS!" Leo boomed, setting down his cards.

Meanwhile, Yubel and Zorc still hadn't settled their argument.

"DORA!"

 **"BAMBI!"**

"DORA!"

 **"BAMBI!"**

"DORA!"

 **"BAMBI!"**

"ENOUGH!" Yusho roared, activating Binding Swords of Impact and stopping the conflict, as everybody was pinned to the ground with a bunch of solid vision swords.

 _ **"Guys, we haven't...even got to the location and conditions yet...much less the added black cards...argh, I hate these swords!"**_ Zarc shouted, the yellow veins of the swords keeping him pinned in an awkward position on his back, wings half-sprawled.

"He's right, we haven't done that yet!" Ray added, also struggling against the swords.

Shun was the first to break free, returning to the game. "Since everyone is already having a fight, we'll go to the next step...and hopefully get Zarc out," he mumbled the last part to himself, not that the mentioned demon didn't hear him.

 _ **"Hey!"**_

"Purple card is...fighters are bungee jumping next to each other, and the location is...trapped in a broken elevator."

"I WIN!" Ruri declared.

"And HOW do you win!?" Zarc growled, feeling increasingly annoyed by the effects of Leo's defective card.

"My kindergarten kids are taught to always wear helmets!" Ruri explained. "Bill Cipher only has a top hat, and Discord doesn't wear anything on top of his head except a pair of mismatched horns, so while my kids can safely bungee jump, the villain gets injured!"

"Makes sense to me." Yuto shrugged.

"You're just saying that because you like her." Yugo grumbled.

"I agree." Shun growled. "Anything that brings Yuto closer to my sister should be deemed illegitimate!"

"Hey, she's sort of my sister too, and I say that as your older sister...in a way..." Ray countered, "that you don't get to dictate what Ruri can and can't do!"

The fight became VERY fierce after that as each person broke free from Yusho's swords and began battling in earnest with their words and their various superpowers and abilities.

"This is going to be a looooooooooooong game." Yuya sighed as Zorc began breathing fire like a dragon and setting fire to the living room.

 _2 hours of the most epic battle in anime history later..._

"Ok..." Zexal/Shun panted, battered Zexal/Raidraptor wings drooping with exhaustion, "I think...Ruri...does...win that round."

 _ **"Sounds...good..."**_ Zarc agreed, as Ruri flopped onto the ground, too weak to even do a victory dance. _**"So what...now, Ray?"**_

"She gets to go next." Ray gasped. "But first...we have to choose...the jellybeans. Oh, my legs hurt!" she groaned.

 _ **"Oh, great...so let's see what we'll each get..."**_ Zarc trailed off as he opened the box, revealing a whole group of jellybeans scattered among the floor of the container, grabbing the spinner.

"Who wants to go first?" Yuya asked.

"OOH! OOH! ME! ME! PICK ME!" Yugo begged, jumping up and down, much to Rin's unending annoyance.

"You're not gonna get a good one." Rin warned, trying to calm Yugo down.

"It's not about tasting it!" Yugo enthused, "I'm a ghost! I'll bet if I try and eat it, it'll pass right through my stomach! Or will it become a ghost jellybean and stay in my stomach?" he mused.

He then proceeded to flick the spinner. The arrow circled around and around...and then it stopped. Zarc read the flavor.

 _ **"Chocolate pudding...or canned dog food."**_

"Give Yugo the dog food." Rin commanded.

"But, Riiiiin!" Yugo whined.

"It's chosen randomly." Ray explained, handing the box over to Yugo. "So go ahead and pick one."

Yugo popped a jellybean into his mouth, which his ghostly body simply chewed up like any other normal jellybean, before his eyes widened.

"Dog food?" Rin asked.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm..." Yugo nodded.

"Serves you right for wanting to go first." She humphed.

"It's delicious!" Yugo exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"What?" Rin gawked, surprised to see Yugo lipping his lips before drooling like a hungry dog.

"Can I have more!?" Yugo begged.

"No, it's Yuya's turn now," Yuri smirked, passing the spin to the Standard counterpart. "You go."

"Ah, okay." He turned the spinner and it landed abruptly, and his eyes widened at what it landed on. "Peach or barf...oh, I really hope I get peach."

He grabbed the jellybean of the flavor and ate it cautiously...before sighing in relief. "Peach, it's peach."

"Well, that was underwhelming." Serena drawled.

They passed around the spinner to each one, some of them getting a good flavor, while others got something disgusting. When it reached Zorc, he nearly died after getting Chocolate-and-Whipped Cream-Covered Pumpkin Pie.

 **"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"** Zorc roared. **"The horrible wonderful flavor!"**

"Don't worry, honey!" Yubel soothed, trying to calm her husband down. "Here...just suck on this fire and brimstone, and you'll feel all better!"

Finally, it was Zarc's turn.

 _ **"Please don't get that one, please don't get that one..."**_ he mumbled silently, spinning the wheel. The arrow went around many times...and then landed on the worst possible choice.

"Key lime pie...or dried kale." Ray read, while Zarc's face landed on the table again.

 _ **"That's it. I'M DONE!"**_

"You have to take it. Who knows? It might be key lime pie."

 _ **"IT'S NEVER KEY LIME PIE!"**_

"Just try it."

 _ **"...Alright, but it's not,"**_ Zarc whined, reaching in the box, pulling out a green jellybean before putting it up to his nose as if trying to smell what it was.

"Just eat it." Ray encouraged.

 _ **"Horakhty help this world if I find out this is kale."**_ Zarc muttered darkly before popping the jellybean into his mouth. Hastily, he began chewing the bean, swishing it around his mouth as he did as if to savor it.

Then, he suddenly froze, eyes bugging out of his head.

"What happened?" Yuya asked, staring at the comatose form of his previous life.

"Give him a minute." Ray shrugged.

As if on cue, Zarc suddenly began flailing about like a mad man, swiping at his tongue with his long dragon claws while screaming, _**"KALE! KALE!"**_ before he eventually ran into the kitchen and began downing a carton of egg-nog.

"THAT'S MY EGG NOG!" Leo growled.

"Don't worry, honey." Himika soothed. "I invited Shuzo over later today, and he's bringing his own homemade recipe to share."

"As if that makes this any better." Leo growled, glaring at his demonic future son-in-law.

"At least he's coping with his jellybean better than Rin." Yuzu commented, looking over to where Rin was lying in a fetal position, shivering with complete and utter dread.

"So bad..." she quivered, "...can't untaste...no...please...no more...can't stand...STRAWBERRY!"

"It was that or dead fish." Yugo explained, while Rin shivered involuntarily.

"So is it my turn now?" Ruri asked, adding some cards to her hand.

"Just go." Leo groaned. "After this round, I'll probably be done with this game anyway."

Ruri looked through the cards in her hand and then paused, her face hidden by the fan of cards in front of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yuto asked.

In response, Ruri began laughing.

"He he he...eh-he-he-he-he...aw-ha-ha-ha-ha...HA! HA! HA! HA! HA...AHH, HAW! HAW! HAW! HAW! HAW! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" She laughed, eyes glazing over with utter and complete madness as she threw down her cards.

"I pick the villain...DARK SIGNER RURI, from the fanfic, "SIGNS OF RENEWAL!" she cackled as darkness began gathering around her. "My two attributes are 'NIGH IMNIPOTENCE' and 'UTTER INSANITY', the location is 'RIGHT HERE', and the situation is 'TRAPPED IN A SHADOW GAME WHERE WHATEVER HAPPENS IN THIS CARD GAME HAPPENS IN REAL LIFE!"

 **"What?"** Zorc managed to get out, before all the other player's were blasted back as Ruri began transforming, become darker, eviler, and way more 5Ds-ish. When she had finished transforming, the sclera of her eyes were a deep black, she was clothed in dark robes with white trimmings, and a white heron mark glowed against her back.

"Oh, boy, I was afraid of this." Shun sighed.

"Now, at last!" Dark Signer Ruri called in an epic Dark Signer voice. "I shall take over this fanfic and become the central character like I was meant to be!"

Zarc and Ray stared up at the utterly weird plot twist, which was mostly likely a cheap play by Donjusticia to get free advertising, with mouths agape.

 _ **"Why can't our family gatherings ever be normal?"**_ Zarc asked.

"Because none of our family is normal." Ray replied.

 _To be continued?_

* * *

 **If we broke the fandom again...I'm happy. This fandom needs more goofiness and fun, so here it is! Plus, it's about time some YGO characters played Superfight. XD Imagine all the craziness that could happen...**

 **Donjusticia: Thank you all for reading! Now if you guys are wondering when the next update will be, how long this will go, and where we're going with this… *shrugs shoulders*… I don't know! You'll have to ask CorinnetheAnime about that one. In the meantime… if you guys could occasionally check my profile page to make sure I'm… still here… I've… kind of been having a rough night… uhm… hiding from CorinnetheAnime. I've used a lot of power between looking through the cameras and keeping the doors shut and… well... *suddenly the lights in his room go out and both his doors open. In the distant hallway, CorinnetheAnime can be seen, winding up a music box playing "Toreador" from "Carmen."**  
 **Oh no…**

 **Corinne: *in eerie tone* Please read, review, do whatever you like. *in happy tone* AND GOD IS KING! *in eerie tone* Donjusticia...**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY, THE SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE! Prepare for INSANITY, INSANITY, and more INSANITY! Prepare to have your minds DIE, to have your minds BLOWN AWAY, to have your minds BE EATEN BY ZOMBIES! XD**

 **But in all seriousness...this is a very crazy chapter. You have been warned. XD Then again, since when was there EVER any sanity in the ZarcxRay parody universe?**

 ***recalls 'By Your Side Forever* Oh...well, there is some seriousness there...maybe. Also, here is DONJUSTICA! And enjoy the next chapter! :D**

 **Donjusticia's Author Note : THE BATTLE FOR EGAO CONTINUES! Even as the angsty Zarc X Ray fanfics multiply, the silly fluff continues to spread to each and every corner of this website, counteracting the darkness with its pure humorous light! And with this chapter, Corinne and I have combined our comedic powers to drop a figurative nuke on our figurative angsty frantic author enemies! Figuratively, that is. **

**So no, our dear readers! WE SHALL NOT STOP! We aren't heading towards a funeral for Zarc and Ray! No! We are heading for a wedding! The very epitome of comedic endings as set by playrights since before the time of Shakespeare himself! I dare any author to try and oppose this nonsense! But you cannot! We cannot be stopped! Bad reviews cannot stop this insanity! More angsty fanfics cannot dampen our happiness! Smiles shall grow into an all-powerful force that shall consume ALL fanfics on this website! So heed my words fellow fanfic authors! Join us, or die... of laughter!**

 **Also, in case you guys were wondering how this atrocity came into existence...**

 **MEANWHILE, BEHIND THE SCENES IN THE ABANDONED CHEMICAL PLANT WHERE DONJUSTICIA AND CORINNETHEANIME COLLABORATE!**

 **Donjusticia: *Giving the musty concoction of their fanfic a stir before tasting it* Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Precious like! Precious like WAY MUCH!**

 **CorinnetheAnime: DONJUSTICIA! Vhat are you putting in our collaborative vork!?**

 **Donjusticia: Master must not be angry with precious! Precious only wanted to squeeze in a few drops of free advertising for his own fanfics!**

 **CorinnetheAnime: VHAT!? HOW DARE YOU DO ZIS THING, DONJUSTICIA! HOW MUCH FREE ADVERTISING DID YOU PUT INTO ZIS CHAPTER!?**

 **Donjusticia: *indicates 40 200 gallon tubs of free advertising***

 **CorinnetheAnime: DONJUSTICIA!**

 **JOIN US NEXT TIME WHEN WE SNEAK AN EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEEK INTO THE MAKINGS OF "ZARC AND RAY'S CHRISTMAS PARTY THAT DEVELOPS INTO INSANITY!"**

 **To all our beloved readers who have managed to stay with us this long despite the damage to their brains: thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Signer Ruri cackled, her dark powers enveloping and gathering around her body. "I have returned to ruin this stupid parody of a parody with my AWESOME and SUPER EVIL powers!"

Ray growled at this, not quite happy that her Xyz girl had somehow managed to awaken her dark half again...and proceeded to conduct a "Game of Darkness", nevertheless.

But what made things worse was that Ruri's words and power were affecting the other girls as well.

"Sit up straight and stop slouching your shoulders, you baka!" Rin roared at Yugo, sounding even more angry and tyrannical than usual.

"Huh?" Yugo grunted, directing his attention away from a fly he had been studying with profound interest. "Did you say something?"

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Rin bellowed, slamming both her knees into Yugo at the same time.

"DOUBLE KNEE COMBO!" An announcer voice declared from overhead as Yugo gasped for breath. "500 POINTS TO RIN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, YEAH!" Rin whooped, pumping her fist into the air. "IT'S TIME TO LEVEL UP!"

"Level up?" Yugo gasped, somehow managing to speak even though his internal organs had all been shoved into his throat by the force of Rin's blow.

In answer to his question, Rin became enveloped in a column of darkness as she began cackling madly. When the column disappeared, Rin stepped forward, with the sclera of her eyes turned into a midnight-black with glowing orange irises, a green whale mark glowing against her right arm, and the rest of her body clothed in a super-cool (literally and figuratively) skin-tight, black, leather riding outfit with neon green highlights. Cackling insanely, she threw her arms into the air, blasting black lightning and icy winds into the ceiling while running around the room with her newly acquired super speed.

Things weren't looking any better for Yuzu.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A STUFFED HIPPO, YUYA?!" Yuzu snarled, grabbing Yuya by the throat.

""I thought you'd love it!" Yuya gasped.

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED AN I-POD!" Yuzu roared.

"Oh, come on!" Yuya protested. "I saw that cute hippo at the store and thought of you!"

That had been the wrong thing to say, and Yuya only realized his mistake when it was FAR too late.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu roared, morphing into her own Dark Signer clothing before conjuring a web of thorny vines to wrap Yuya in.

Serena looked at the super-cool transformations of the girl in awe before turning to Yuri.

"And I uh...hate you too!" Serena barked, before looking down at herself as if expecting herself to transform. However, nothing happened.

"OH, COME ON!" Serena whined. "WHY CAN'T I BE A DARK SIGNER!?"

"SHUT UP, SERENA!" Rin cackled. "You're not cool like we are!"

Serena huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm the one who lived through Academia's hardships and decided to defect from them despite this! AND THE AUDIENCE AGREES THAT I AM THE COOLEST RAY COUNTERPART IN EXISTENCE!"

Ray scrunched her brow, VERY unhappy that the once peaceful (though argumentative) scene was now devolving into chaos so quickly.

Zarc, however, was more annoyed that the others were asking him questions on what he had done to Ruri and the others (because, of course, anything that would cause Ray or her counterparts to fall in darkness was entirely his fault).

"What did you do to each of my respective 25% portions of my girl!?" Leo barked at Zarc.

 _ **"I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"**_ Zarc protested, throwing his clawed hands into the air.

 _"Well, SOMEBODY is responsible for this!" _ Horakhty snarled, glaring at Zorc and Yubel.

"Don't look at us!" Yubel hissed. "If we were corrupting anyone, they'd be WAY more evil than those punks!"

"I shudder to think what that would be like," Himika muttered.

"It still wouldn't be as horrible as Zarc." Leo growled.

"BABY GIRL!" Shuzo Hiragi called, bursting through the doors of the Akaba's mansion and rushing into the room.

"WHOA!" Yoko exclaimed. "How did you get here so fast?"

"FATHER'S INTUITION!" Shuzo gasped, panting for breath. "I felt that my Yuzy-woozy was acting EXTREMELY hot-blooded, but not in a good way! Are you messing with demonic powers again, Yuzu!" Shuzo interrogated, turning towards his daughter, who turned away her head and folded her arms like a brat. "This is the fourth time this week! I swear if you've been messing with that 5D's nonsense, then you are so grounded!"

"Shut up, Dad!" Yuzu pouted. "You can't tell me what to do anymore! Not when I can do this!" And before Shuzo could say anything more in protest, his entire body got wrapped up in a swarm of vines even thicker than the ones on Yuya.

Yusho looked on with a mixture of horror and confusion. "What do you think of this, Reira?" he asked.

Reira was rocking back and forth in his seat, his eyes bugging out of his head in horror as he clutched his teddy bear and chanted:

 _"Ring around the Rosie..._  
 _pocket full of posies..._  
 _Ashes...ashes..._  
 _We all...fall...down..."_

Meanwhile, Shun had had it with all the nonsense.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RURI?!" he bellowed. "THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO ASSUME A SUPER-COOL ZEXAL-LIKE FORM IS ME!"

"SILENCE, FOOLS!" Ruri roared. "I SHALL NOW DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

"Ruri!" Yuto gasped. "Stop this madness now! I know you might be feeling angry, but you must know I love you! Come back to me, Ruri!" he pleaded. "Come back to the sweet and innocent girl I know you are!"

"FOOL!" Ruri cackled, draining a can of Red Bull before sprouting a pair of Dark Signer wings on her back and rising into the air. "I WAS WEAK AND PATHETIC AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! DOOMED TO DO NOTHING BUT BE CONTROLLED BY A BRAIN PARASITE BEFORE DISSOLVING AWAY IN A TEST-TUBE! BUT NOW I CAN FINALLY BE THE MAIN CHARACTER I WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE, AND I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP TO DO IT!"

Yuto gasped in shock, looking utterly heartbroken. Shun, on the other hand, looked impressed.

"HOT DANG!" he exclaimed. "She just rejected Yuto!? Now THAT'S a sister I can get behind supporting!"

"Shun!" Yuto protested.

"NOPE!" Shun countered. "Already made up my mind! I am totes joining forces with this version of Ruri!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HAW!" Ruri cackled, "YES, MY BROTHER! AND NOW WE SHALL RULE THIS PATHETIC UNIVERSE AS BROTHER AND SISTER!"

"Make me yours!" Shun begged, holding out his arms as Ruri blasted him with a bolt of black energy.

 _ **"This could be bad."**_ Zarc mumbled, while Ray looked on in utter horror.

As the room was enveloped in darkness and the insane laughter of both Shun and Ruri, the other participants of the game could only gape in fear as Shun's body was enveloped in a nuclear explosion of darkness before he stepped forward.

Shun's eyes burned with intense golden light more powerful than even his Zexal form. His black clothing was a combination of pure awesomeness and nightmare fuel, with a scythe hanging from his back, and a swarm of crows, magpies, and vultures fluttering about him. Looking down upon the other puny characters, he began addressing them in a god-like voice.

"I AM THE DARK SIGNER SHUN!" He boomed, causing even Zorc to tremble in fear. "I AM HILARIOUS...AND YOU WILL QUOTE...EVERYTHING...I...SAY!"

"OH, COME ON!" Yuto cried out, frustrated and scared on how his former best friend just got an even worse and super evil upgrade than his Zexal powers. "ARE WE ALREADY DEVOLVING INTO INSANITY AT THIS POINT?!"

 _ **"Sorry, no title drops allowed,"**_ Zarc glowered in a monotone, cracking his knuckles. _**"In the meantime, how do we calm down these two?"**_

Ray shuddered. "We don't. We can't...this is it."

 _ **"But..."**_

"WE CAN'T UNLESS THEY SNAP OUT OF IT THEMSELVES!" Serena interjected, waving her arms wildly as to not get ignored.

"Was that the wind?" Yuri asked, cupping his hand to his ear as if trying to hear something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena roared, frustrated that she STILL hadn't gotten any major screen-time, much less evolved into a Dark Signer.

"IT NOW BEGINS!" Ruri cackled. "The ultimate shadow game! We shall continue the card game, but now, everything that happens in the card game shall happen for real! Not only that, but the losers shall be forced to consume jellybeans of the worst flavor...EVER!"

"No!" Yuya protested. "Superfight and Beanboozled should not be used as tools for conflict! They should be used to make people smile!"

"THEY DIDN'T MAKE ME SMILE!" Shun roared, causing Yuya to stay quiet in fear.

 _ **"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I'LL HAVE TO EAT KALE EVERY TIME I LOSE?! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"**_ Zarc snarled, gathering his own dark powers in his hands.

"BRING IT ON, DRAGON BOY!"

 _"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE STOP?!"_ Ray bellowed, her own angelic powers awakening as a result.

"That's my girl!" Horakhty whooped. "Show these demons who's boss!"

Ray blushed at her divine mother's praise, but continued.

 _"Even though I cannot forcefully make you girls return to the side of good..."_ Ray continued, addressing her counterparts in a godly angelic voice, _"I can still make you see reason! Cease this nonsense immediately or suffer my holy wrath!"_

Ruri, Yuzu, and Rin were giggling amongst themselves, as if sharing a secret only they knew about.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Dark Signer Ruri mocked, fixing Ray with a smug expression on her face.

 _"Of course!"_ Ray replied. _"I shall always oppose darkness...well...when I'm not engaged to it anyway,"_ she added, winking at Zarc.

"Well, what if we told you there was a way you could make Zarc like you even more?" Dark Signer Rin snickered.

"Yeah!" Yuzu giggled. "What if we told you we could make you even cooler than you are now!?"

 _"Oh, please!"_ Ray scoffed. _"Like I'd ever..."_

"Dark Signer Ray." Ruri interrupted.

 _"What?"_ Ray asked, looking confused.

"You...the most interesting female Yu-Gi-Oh character in history..." Ruri explained, pointing at Ray, "becoming a Dark Signer."

 _"Oh, yeah, right."_ Ray laughed, rolling her eyes. _"Like i'd actually want to...I mean...I'm totally...I'm like a force of light...there's no way I'd...I mean, it would be pretty cool...but like...no...I'm totally not gonna..."_

 _ **"Ray?"**_ Zarc asked, noticing how his fiancé seemed to be wavering.

 _"I mean it would only be for a chapter."_ Ray mused with a thoughtful expression on her face. _"And it's only a silly card game so there's no way we could actually...nah...there's no way I'd...but maybe?"_

 _ **"RAY!?"**_ Zarc growled, sounding alarmed.

 _"Do I get superpowers?"_ Ray asked.

In answer, Ruri showed off her wings, Yuzu summoned a bunch of vines like Poison Ivy, and Rin blasted some more lighting from her fingertips.

 _"Done deal."_ Ray shrugged, walking over to Ruri.

"WHAT!?" Everyone who wasn't already a Dark Signer exclaimed in unison. Even Ruri looked impressed.

"Wow...you just...without even thinking of the unintended consequences to signing a demonic deal? Are you sure?"

 _"I DO get superpowers, right?"_ Ray asked.

"Well, yeah, but..."

 _"Then done deal."_ Ray finished, taking Ruri's hand.

 _ **"Okay...let me take this in for a moment..."**_ Zarc breathed upon realizing what Ray had done, judging from the darkness that now overtook her heavenly glow...literally. _**"RAY!"**_

 _"Now we can truly be together, Zarcy,"_ she replied sweetly, the sclera in her eyes turning dark.

 _ **"YEAH, BUT I ALREADY LOVED YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE!"**_

 _"Yes, you did, but now we don't have to be opposites anymore."_ Ray smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly, the diamond ring on her finger turning into an opaque black. _"Besides, it's only for one chapter...maybe."_

 _ **"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"**_ Zarc replied, his own darkness radiating from his body to oppose Ray's darkness. _**"Come on, boys...and Serena,"** _ he called to the other counterparts. _**"Let's end the reign of this quartet of possessed yanderes AND this shameless free advertising for Donjusticia!"**_

"I'll bring back your smile, Yuzu!" Yuya promised, breaking free from her vines, "Just hold out and don't let the darkness take over your true personality, and I WILL save you!"

"Not if my fan has anything to say about it!" Yuzu countered, pulling out a demonic black iron fan with spikes on the ends.

"I'll save you too, Rin!" Yugo promised. "And return you to the ever-so-slightly less bossy and evil version of yourself!"

"Oh, but I'm actually much sweeter and seductive in this form." Rin purred, swinging her hips alluringly at Yugo while proving to the stunned Fusion...I mean, Synchro user that she could take away his breath with more than just her kneecaps.

Yugo started to move forward before Zarc grabbed him. _**"YOU ARE NOT BECOMING A DARK SIGNER TOO!"** _ he snarled.

"You know...maybe I should become a Dark Signer." Yuto mused, looking over at Ruri and noticing just how awesome and hot she was.

"She flat-out rejected you." Yuya reminded him.

"Oh, yeah..." Yuto sighed, hanging down his head.

"I can't believe I'm stuck helping you out!" Serena hissed, folding her arms and turning her back to Yuri.

"You think I'm any happier about this?!" Yuri snarled. "I spend my whole life working to become the most evil villain in the universe, and now chicks show up and think they can one-up me with a bunch of 5D's nonsense!?"

"I guess I'll be okay so long as Corinne and Donjusticia don't try and ship us together again." Serena huffed.

Corinne then proceeded to use her writer powers to write a bunch of fanfic stories of Yuri and Serena, much to their displeasur-I mean, pleasure.

"I LOVE YOU, YURI!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, SERENA!" They then proceeded to kiss.

"THIS IS QUITE A CLICHE MOVE!"

"YES, IT IS!"

"STOP IT!" Yuri and Serena protested before Donjusticia got in on the action, deliberately placing a mistletoe over their heads.

"NO!" Serena gasped, resisting the absolute power of the writers for just a moment to pull away from Yuri while both she and Yuri began wiping their lips in utter horror, looking like they would gag.

"I AM NOT KISSING THAT MESS AGAIN!" Yuri roared, drinking heavily from the bottle of cologne Serena had given him in an effort to wash away the taste of the kiss.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY FACE!?" Serena hissed while Yuri spewed out the awful-tasting liquid.

"I said I loved you, my darling!" Yuri snarled, angrily struggling against the shipping pair the writers were forcing him into.

"Predatorshipping for life!" Selena agreed, furiously puckering her lips against her will before Dark Signer Shun saved them from their embarrassment by blasting away the mistletoe over their heads with a blast of dark energy from his hands.

"Sorry. Reflex," he apologized, remembering that Ruri's chastity was no longer threatened by Yuto.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT, YOU KNOW!" Yuri and Serena snarled, still fighting against their own feeling thanks to the writers of this parody. Their hands twitched, conflicted on whether to grasp each other or to punch Shun.

Ray cackled, his Dark Signer powers flashing brightly. _"NOW, WE WILL RULE THIS WORLD AND THE EARTHBOUND DARKNESS SHALL OVERTAKE EVERYTHING!"_

 _ **"I'm still here, you know."** _ Zarc droned.

 **"Me too,"** Zorc added.

 _"And I will certainly NOT allow you to do this, Ray!"_ Horakhty scolded, wagging her godly finger. _"Remember the last time you awakened the darkness?"_

 _"Yeah! And it was the most fun time of my life!"_ Ray cackled before snapping her fingers and enveloping all the contestants in purple flames. _"NOW, LET THE SHADOW GAMES BEGIN!"_

Zarc used his own powers to pull himself from the flames, since he also was a dark force of nature as well. _**"Come on, Ray, snap out of it! I'm supposed to be the dark half of our relationship! Otherwise, there would be no balance!"**_

Ray laughed at this. _"But it's so BORING been a goody-two-shoes all the time! Do you know how many restrictions there are in being a force of light and goodness? A LOT, LET ME TELL YOU!"_

Zarc looked upon his now-darkened girlfriend with a saddened expression on his face.

 _ **"So be it, then!"**_ He declared, pulling a card from his hand. _**"I shall begin this game! For my hero, I choose...Aang from 'Avatar the Last Airbender!', and he's..."**_ he threw down another card, _**"gaining strength from his friend's support!"**_

As Zarc finished his play, the other counterparts gasped in amazement as Zarc began transforming due to the effects of the shadow game. His attire was swapped out for the brown-and-orange robes of an airbender, he held a wooden glider staff in his hand, and a blue airbender arrow tattoo mark appeared over the forehead of his determined face.

"So...basically, we become the heroes we play?" Yugo asked, looking both surprised and excited.

Zarc nodded his head before expertly twirling around his staff, causing a gust of wind to billow around the room. _**"It's your move, Ray,"** _ he challenged.

Ray chuckled lowly, picking her own character and attributes immediately. _"I shall use...Maleficent and she has all the Dragons Balls AND she is armed with a death ray!"_

Immediately upon setting down, her appearance transformed into an evil and powerful fairy, her crow-like wings spreading out with power. Her hands held a deadly ray and the powerful DBZ items floated around her.

 _"All that's needed is for me to transform into a dragon."_ Dark Signer Ray mused with a wicked grin spreading over her features. _"Then you and I can be VERY much alike, Zarcy!"_

 _ **"Don't think you've won yet!"**_ Zarc countered, entering the Avatar State. _**"I still have mastery over the four elements AND the support of my friends!"**_

 _"But I have one wish!"_ Ray teased, indicating the dragon balls. _"And I will use it at just the right moment!"_

"SILENCE, RAY!" Dark Signer Shun boomed, stepping forward. "I AM STILL NOT DONE CHAPERONING YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Ray glared at Shun, annoyed that that part of his personality still hadn't gone away.

"FOR THIS EPIC BATTLE!" Shun roared, throwing down his card. "I CAN THINK OF NO OTHER FORM MORE APPROPRAITE THAN VAN HELSING! AND FOR HIS ATTRIBUTE, I SHALL CHOOSE...'IN A CRAZED, MURDEROUS BLOOD-LUST!'"

"So like you normally are with me," Yuto clarified as Shun began transforming, a wide brimmed hat adorning his head while multiple weapons and tools for slaying vampires, werewolves, and boyfriends appeared over his back. whipping out a pair of chainsaw pistols, Shun let out an almighty roar as Yuto and the other dragon-boy counterparts backed away in fear.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY PRECIOUS RURI!"

Serena walked over to Yuri and Yugo. "Um...didn't you say that he needed a girlfriend from another fanfic or something like that?"

Yugo scratched his head in contemplation, while Yuri understood what she meant. "Yeah, that girl from Shimmering-Sky's fanfic...what are you planning?"

Serena sighed to herself. "Whelp...this is gonna be super weird, but at least I won't have to be with Yuri if I do this...PREDATOR SHIPPING FOREVER!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, MY LOVE?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"NOTHING, MY DARLING CABBAGE HEAD!" Serena snarled with passionate rage. "THERE'S NOBODY I LOATHE MORE THAN YOU! LET'S CONSUMMATE OUR UNDYING HATRED FOR ONE ANOTHER WITH AN AGGRESSIVE HUG AND KISS!"

"YES, YOU STUPID CAT LADY WHO I ABSOLUTELY ABHOR MORE THAN ANY GIRL I HAVE EVER MET!" Yuri agreed, charging into Serena before they both began aggressively pummeling and cuddling each other in a sweetly romantic and painfully hostile fashion.

"Hmmm...still better than BruisedFruitshipping." Yuya shrugged, remembering the way CorinnetheAnime wanted to pair Yuzu with his berserk self.

Corinne purred contently at the thought. "Hmmm...my OTP...maybe if I sho-!"

"STOP THIS SCENE OF DISGUSTING DEBAUCHERY NOW!" Dark Signer Shun roared, throwing a bolt of dark energy into the two lovers/haters and blasting them against the wall. Groaning as they picked their smoking bodies off the floor, Serena and Yuri glared at each other.

"I hate you!" Yuri growled.

"I hate you more!" Serena growled/purred back, affectionately/spitefully punching Yuri in the face.

"Oh, get along, you two." Yubel snapped, finishing up the gigantic "get along" sweater she was knitting for both Serena and Yuri and slamming it over both their upper bodies.

"Good work nearly destroying them, big brother!" Ruri congratulated, giving her brother a sweet and evil hug. "NOW, TO FINISH THE REST OF THESE FOOLS OFF!"

"Hey! You can't fight now!" Yugo protested."We haven't even done our turns yet!"

"No rules in a Game of Darkness!" Shun sneered before throwing another bolt of energy at Yugo, who only barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Hey!" Rin protested, "NOBODY GETS TO HURT MY YUGO!"

"RIN!" Yugo exclaimed with delight, "I knew you were still good!"

"Nobody that is..." Rin continued, a malevolent smile spreading over her face, "EXCEPT ME!"

"Oh, no." Yugo whimpered, reflexively shielding his stomach with his hands.

"For my villain," Rin cackled, "I choose THE WHITE WITCH FROM NARNIA! And I'll make her/my attribute...RIDING A MOTORCYCLE!"

Yugo screamed before hopping on his own motorcycle and riding away as fast as he could, Rin following close behind while cackling and throwing bolts of ice and lightning at him.

"I'm gonna get you!" Rin teased. "We're gonna reenact Jack vs. Carly, and I'm gonna get you and make you a Dark Signer!"

"I choose-..." Yuya hastily began before Yuzu cut him off.

"Nu-uh!" Yuzu giggled, "It's ladies first, and I choose Poison Ivy for my villain and make her attribute...CASTING A FORCE FIELD THAT BLOCKS OUT ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC WHOSE AGE IS OLDER THAN RAY'S!"

 _"But that means..."_ Horakhty managed to get out before she, Zorc, Yubel, Leo, Himika, and Shuzo were knocked out of the game by a massive force field, forcing them to only watch the game while simultaneously greatly simplifying things for the writers of this fanfic.

"Well..." Reiji thoughtfully mused, "at least I'm still here."

"How old is...wait, Ray's his older sister," Yugo mused, making the other boys facepalm as a result...even Reira, who was still clutching his teddybear protectively, watching everything unfold with wide eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT, FUSION?!" Yuri yelled exasperatedly.

"Well, Reiji is taller than her, so I assu-HEY, NAME IS YU-GO, NOT FUSION!" Yugo screamed, ready to pounce onto the cabbage boy along with Serena.

"I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH YOU, YUGO!" Rin screamed, pointing her wand at Yugo and nearly turning him to stone.

"See!" Yugo cheered, "Rin can get my name ri-OH MY GOSH!" he hollered as Rin nearly destroyed him once again.

"Well," Reiji sighed, pushing up his glasses, "I suppose that as the only serious character in this fanfic, it is up to me to restore a semblance of order and sanity to this game I will therefore choose as my character, Sherlock Holmes, and make his attribute, 'Immune to all Nonsense'."

 _"CURSE YOU, YOUNGER BROTHER!"_ Ray hissed. _"To think you would have found a way to escape our insanity!"_

"It's what I do best." Reiji shrugged. "And now, since none of your non-canon powers can work on me, you all have no choice but to surrender."

"You clearly underestimate the powers of Shun!" Dark Signer Shun rumbled, causing even the writers of this fanfic to tremble in fear.

"Give it up, fourth cousin once removed but now reclaimed." Reiji countered. "Not even you can stop me now. I'm immune to all nonsense."

"That may be true..." Shun sneered, "but you forget something!"

"And what would that be?" Reiji asked, looking skeptical.

"You forget..." Shun explained, "that by taking part in a non-canon fanfiction parody, you yourself BECOMES nonsense!"

"NO!" Reiji gasped, realizing his mistake.

"That's right!" Shun snickered, "YOU JUST MADE YOURSELF IMMUNE TO YOURSELF!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Reiji wailed, exploding in a puff of logic.

"It's kinda sad how his statement is true: this entire thing really is a bunch of nonsense," Yuya mused thoughtfully, much to the other counterparts' chagrin. "Then I guess it'll be up to me to put back some SENSE into this story!"

"WHAT?!" Shun gasped as Yuya placed down his cards again, not being interrupted by Yuzu this time.

"I play Yugi Moto and his attribute is "can banish all powers of Earthbound darkness!"

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL!" All Dark Signer characters cried as the boy turned into the first protagonist in the first Yu-Gi-Oh series, save for his still red eyes.

"Alright, this Christmas party has officially devolved into insanity." Serena muttered, with Yuri casting a dark look at her.

"TITLE DROP!" Yugo shouted.

"Where were you living, under a rock?" Yuri exclaimed, gesturing to everyone. "It has fallen into insanity ever since the DATE!"

 _"Darn it!"_ Ray grumbled. _"Do I ALREADY have to use my one Dragon Ball wish!?"_

"Oh, don't worry." Yuzu grinned. "I got this. Oh, Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she called in a sweet and seductive tone.

Yuya immediately heard her call. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZUUUUUUUUU!"

Oh, boy, here we go again," Yuri muttered, face palming himself.

"Could you be a dear, Yuya, and let us win? It would mean the world to me if we could spend some time together without having our Earthbound evil get banished."

Yuya nodded his head stupidly, completely entranced by Yuzu's evil beauty.

"Thanks, dear!" Yuzu giggled, using her powers to trap Yuya in a ball of thorny vines before he could even react.

"YUYA, YOU NUMBSKULL!" Yuri insulted, angry at how the Standard counterpart and main protagonist could be so easily fooled by womanly charms...

Then again, this was Yuya they were talking about.

"Dang it, another way to resolve this conflict is foiled!" Yuto growled, looking at his hand. "AND MY HAND IS USELESS AGAIN!"

"Give up, Toto!" Ruri sneered. "We've already won!"

Yuto's heart fell, until he realized Dark Signer Ruri, as evil as she was, had still used his nickname! "I KNEW THERE WAS STILL GOOD IN YOU!" he exclaimed with joy.

"What?" Dark Signer Ruri asked, looking confused.

"Even if my hand is useless, I will still fight for you!" Yuto exulted. "For my hero, I choose...Garfield! And his attribute is...WEARING A CUTE BOW ON HIS HEAD!"

Smiling, Yuto resolved to do all in his power to save his bestest friend in the whole world as he transformed into a cute, plump orange cat with an even cuter blue bow on his head. Scampering over to Ruri, he hopped into Ruri's arms and purred, hoping to conquer the evil overlord with his sheer cuteness.

"Is it working?" Yuto asked.

"Yeah, right, like I, the evilest and most powerful of all Dark Signers would ever fall for such a cute trick!"

Yuto lit up upon hearing her phrase. "She just called me cute!"

"ARGH, I'LL PROVE YOU HOW WRONG YOU ARE, TOTO-KUN!" Dark Signer Ruri then touched one of his orange ears, noticed that it was actually quite soft...and nearly melted metaphorically. "What is this...warm and fuzzy feeling...?"

"It's called love, sweetheart," Yuto purred contently.

Ruri's undead heart began to soften. "You...like me? Even after I was so...mean to you? I guess I could just...just..."

She was beginning to waver, and her true personality was returning. As she stroked behind Yuto's ears and looked into his warm kitty eyes, Yuto knew only one final push was needed.

And that's when Shun ruined it all.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared, charging at Ruri and Yuto like an enraged bull.

"Merow!" Yuto yowled, fur puffing up in fear before leaping out of Ruri's arms as he tried to avoid her brother's wrath.

"YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY SISTER'S HEART AGAIN!" Shun vowed. "NOT SO LONG AS I REMAIN COMPLETELY FOCUSED ON HER PROTECTION AND UTTERLY UNDISTRACTED BY MY OWN GIRLFIREND OF WHICH I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT HAVE!"

Serena huffed and interfered before Dark Signer Shun got close to separating Ruri and Yuto for all eternity. "Don't worry, this is just as hard for you than it is for you. I play Natsumi from Shimmering-Sky's fanfic, 'Code Rebirth', and her attribute is 'becomes Shun Kurosaki's boyfriend no matter what form he may be in at the moment'."

"You're gonna turn into an OC from Shimmering-Sky's fanfic just so you can smooch Shun?" Yuri snickered, causing Serena to growl at him in disgust.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN BE NATSUMI!" A girl with black hair and a blonde bang over her left eye, Natsumi, bellowed, appearing through a random Psychic portal before Serena could undergo an awkward transformation. "AND I WILL MOST CERTAINLY BE SHUN'S GIRLFRIEND! NO MATTER WHAT HE SAYS!"

"FOOL!" Shun rumbled, "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN BE RANDOM ENOUGH TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

"Ain't nobody more random than me!" Natsumi countered, folding her arms over her chest.

"DARK ZEXAL MORPH!" Dark Signer Shun bellowed, transforming into a dark version of Zexal.

"PSYCHIC NATSUMI BARIAPHOSE!" Natsumi countered, randomly transforming into a mouthless Barian alien version of herself in a blast of chaotic power.

"FUS RO DAH!" Shun roared, unleashing his dragon born powers in a thunderous dragon roar.

"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LASER!" Natsumi retorted, unleashing the power of her own Shoop da Whoop meme blast right back into Shun and stopping his attack before it could reach her.

Shun and Natsumi stared into each others eyes, neither giving an inch as they continued their battle.

"It's on...girlfriend." Shun sneered.

"Bring it...boyfriend." Natsumi agreed.

"Really? Am I the only one noticing how ridiculous this whole game is?" Yuri questioned, crossing his arms as Natsumi and Shun continued their love banter. "I can't seriously be the only one who thinks this."

"I'm sure anyone who reads this will agree with you, but for now we have more pressing matters at hand," Yugo announced solemnly while wearing Reiji's glasses and red scarf, which was very much unlike him. This even made Yuri (of all people) raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, now I have seen and heard everything." He mumbled to himself. "What is wrong with you now, Yugo?"

"I'm not Yugo, I'm Reiji."

"No, you're not. Are you possessed...Fusion-kun?" That always got a reaction out of the Synchro counterpart.

Yugo, however, looked completely unbothered.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes, Yugo is." Yugo/Reiji calmly explained.

"GET OUT OF MY BOYFRIEND'S BODY!" Rin roared, launching a bolt of lightning at Yugo/Reiji, who calmly deflected the blast with the sheer power of his logic.

"On to more practical matters," Yugo/Reiji continued, applying some starch to his red scarf in order to help it defy gravity, "I believe we have managed to successfully contain Shun's insanity..."

"AIN'T NOBODY CONTAININ' MY SWAG!" Shun called from the other end of the room.

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME ALREADY, BOYFRIEND!" Natsumi called back, as they continued their eternal internet meme showdown.

"But we will still have to take care of the other Dark Signers." Reiji continued. "Ruri was nearly defeated by Yuto's cuteness, but even if he can manage to sway her, we still have Ray to deal with."

 _"You got that right, little bro!"_ Ray cackled.

"So with everybody else already finished with their turns..." Reiji mused, "as much as I loathe to say it...our hope rests with..." he shuddered, "Yugo and Yuri."

Yuri glared at Yugo/Reiji. "If you're so logical, how the heck did you end up in Yugo's body?"

Yugo fixed Reiji's glasses again. "Well, that situation is quite simple to explain. Since I was defeated by the lack of logic, my form somehow was absorbed into the least logical person in the entire room...which was Yugo, since he can't even say his own name right."

"I can totally say my name right! Fusion, I mean... Yugo protested. "And I am not illogical! My parents were married!"

"Illogical, not illegitimate." Rin corrected, unable to help herself. "AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE PARENTS!? MUCH LESS KNOW IF THEY WERE MARRIED OR NOT!?"

"What's important is not whether I HAVE parents," Yugo explained with utter conviction, "but how I FEEL about my parents!"

Rin and Reiji facepalmed, Reiji causing Yugo to slap his own face in the process.

"Reira?" Reiji called. "Do you wanna join this game and fix things? I already lost faith in Yugo a LONG time ago, and there is NO WAY I am entrusting our future to Yuri."

"Why the heck not!?" Yuri whined as he proceeded to torment kitten Yuto with a stick while Serena glared at him.

"Please, Reira." Reiji continued, "I REALLY don't want to trust Yugo OR Yuri to do this!"

Reira stared off into space, his eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Life is meaningless..." he whispered, "...soon...we will all die."

"Right..." Reiji groaned. "Whelp...we're doomed."

"THAT IS RIGHT: YOU ARE ALL DOOMED!" Rin cackled, hugging her sides tightly. "So go and finish your pathetic turns already!"

Yugo snapped up at those words. "You...you think I'm pathetic? But...but I gave you strawberry ice cr-!"

"NO, I HATE STRAWBERRY, YOU BAKA!"

"What?" Yugo yelped, unable to believe what he was hearing. Surely, this had to be a result of the Earthbound corruption. "But, Rin! Think of the good times we had together! AND IT WAS ALL WITH STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"

Rin began thinking.

* * *

 _"Hey, Rin, Imma borrow your money so I can buy another part for my D-wheel! I promise to pay you back with a nice big tub of strawberry ice-cream BYE!"_

 _"HEY RIN! JUST SO YOU KNOW I USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER IN THE SHOWER SO YOU'VE ONLY GOT COLD WATER NOW! BUT DON'T WORRY! IT'S GOOD AND COLD WATER! GOOD AND COLD LIKE STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"_

 _"HEY RIN! I DIDN'T GET YOU THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT YOU WANTED, BUT I DID GET YOU A TUB OF STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"_

 _"DON'T WORRY, RIN! WE LOST THE REGIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP AGAIN, BUT WE GOT A GREAT CONSOLATION PRIZE! STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"_

 _HEY, RIN!?_

 _RIN!?_

 _RIN!?_

 _RIN!?_

 _RIN!?_

 _STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM! EAT THE STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!_

 _EAT THE STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!_

 _IT MAY NOT BE MUCH, BUT IT'S STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!_

* * *

Rin snapped back into reality, looking even more enraged than ever.

"Oh, yeah...you are so dead!" she vowed.

Yugo scratched his head. "Was it something I said?"

"It's ALWAYS something you said, Fusion idiot," Yuri insulted, which caused the Synchro counterpart to growl and hiss in return.

"Don't! Call! Me! FUSION!"

"Last time I checked, the name's the same, so tough luck to whoever named you. Probably your 'parents that don't exist'."

"You take that back!" Yugo growled, shaking his fists at Yuri. "I will not let you insult my parents!"

"He does have a point about them not existing, though." Reiji commented through Yugo's mouth.

"Quiet, Reiji!" Yugo retorted, punching himself in the face without thinking. As Yugo fell over after giving himself a black eye, Yuri began laughing uncontrollably, clutching at Serena's shoulder as he continued snuggling against her in their "Get Along" sweater.

"Oh, that was great!" Yuri laughed. "HEY, REIJI! I never thought I could like anybody, but I think you might be my favorite character other than myself now! For that, I promise to card you last!"

Reiji fixed his glasses on Yugo's face again, the scarf still somewhat levitating against gravity. "Well, that is somewhat reassuring...not."

"After I card around 36 billion people, that is. I'll save you for a special time," Yuri ended with a wink, much to Serena's chagrin.

"I'm right here, you know."

"I know." He then gave the evilest, most annoying smile in the history of humans and smiles...which was around ten thousand years long.

"I love that beautiful evil smile so much." Serena mumbled with complete disgust.

"What!?" Yuri exclaimed in complete shock.

"I said..." Serena groaned, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I hate your stupid smile so much!"

"Let's get married right now!" Yuri snarled, grabbing Serena by the throat as his rage grew.

"YES! LET'S!" Serena roared, grabbing Yuri's own throat and strangling him back.

 _"THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE GETTING MARRIED ARE ME AND ZARCY AFTER I CONQUER HIS HEART ONE MORE TIME WITH MY DARK SIGNER POWERS!"_ Ray roared.

"NOT BEFORE I WIN BACK RIN'S HEART!" Yugo countered, adjusting Reiji's glasses over his face.

Reiji sighed with Yugo's face. "This is the most illogical fanfic in the existence of fanfics."

Yuri guffawed in return. "You could say that...anyway, I play...the super evil and super awesome Deadpool and he can...control weather!"

Laughing with utter insanity, Yuri began transforming into an utterly insane and sadistic serial killer with the power to break the fourth wall (not too unlike his normal self...to be perfectly honest).

"YES!" Yuri laughed. "X GONNA GIVE IT TO YA! IT IS SLICEY DICEY TIME! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH, BRACELET GIRLS! MY TRANSFORMATION IS NEARLY COMPLETE!"

And with a final destructive blast, Yuri completed his transformation. It was only after he tried to take a step forward and unsheathe one of his katanas that he realized that Serena had been stuffed in the same skin-tight, red, Deadpool leather outfit he was now wearing.

"OH, NICE WORK, GENIUS!" Serena snarled as she hopped around on her two legs, which were stuffed into the tight left leg of the suit. "I'M GUESSING IT NEVER OCCURED TO YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS STUPID 'GET ALONG' SWEATER BEFORE TRANSFORMING!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Yuri snarled, generating a raging tornado with his fury and power to control weather. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AWESOME! NOW, THE ONLY THINGS I'VE GOT GOING FOR ME ARE WEATHER CONTROL AND DEADPOOL'S AWESOME HEALING FACTOR!"

 _"Give in to the darkness!"_ Supreme Evil Dark Signer Empress Ray laughed. _"Even with Shun gone, you fools STILL don't stand a chance against us!"_

 _ **"We will never give up!"**_ Zarc countered, ascending into the air in a sphere of fire, water, air, and earth. " _ **Or do you really think your evil has a chance at surpassing my evil!?"**_

 _"We shall see!"_ Ray cackled, sending a massive blast of dark energy towards Zarc's way, while he held her back with the power of the four elements and his own evil darkness.

"GO, YUGO!" Zarc ordered. "You're..." he gagged, "our last hope! PLEASE USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE AND FIND A WAY TO FIX THIS!"

"Okay!" Reiji began, determined to coach Yugo into making an intelligent and sensible play. "Ray still has her one wish from the dragon balls, but if WE could acquire those, we could use her one wish to-...!"

"I'VE GOT IT!" Yugo exclaimed, a 2-watt bulb going off in his head.

"Oh, no." Reiji groaned, knowing that Yugo's plan was going to be completely and utterly ridiculous.

Yugo smirked, slapping down his own cards. "I got Curious George and he...can control time!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, A MONKEY?!" Yuripool cried out. Yugo's transformation to the popular PBS Kids cartoon character proved otherwise.

"Oh, yeah!" Yugo chattered, scratching his furry backside before pulling out the bushel of bananas he kept hidden within his hair and chowing down on one of the sweet and starchy treats. Rin moved as fast as she could to intercept him, but with a snap of his fingers, Yugo snapped his fingers and stopped time for everybody except himself.

"Time to reenact the one good scene from 'X-men Apocalypse!'" Yugo whooped, putting on a pair of goggles and moonwalking across the floor of he living room, while "Sweet Dreams" from Eurythmics played in the background.

 _"Sweet Dreams are made of this,_  
 _Who am I to disagree..."_

Yugo quickly zipped up to Dark Signer Ruri, took her hand, led her across the room, and deposited kitty Yuto into her arms.

 _"Travel the world and the seven seas_  
 _everybody's looking for something..."_

Yugo used his monkey agility to flip through the elemental debris of Zarc's attack before briskly strolling over to the store to buy in I-pod for Yuzu.

 _"Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you..."_

Yugo next stopped by the ice cream shop to get a special treat for Rin. He noticed with sorrow that they were all out of strawberry ice cream, so he settled for a tub of vanilla, hoping that Rin wouldn't get mad at him.

 _"Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused..."_

Yugo then started heading back to the house, but the monkey bars at the park grabbed his attention, so he started playing on those for hours on end...or was it no time at all? Sorry, it's just that his time control powers were kind of confusing.

"GET OVER TO THE HOUSE AND FINISH THIS!" Reiji called from within Curious Quicksilver Yugo, snapping him back to attention.

 _"Moving on, hold your head_  
 _Moving on, keep your head..."_

Yugo finally got back inside the house after an hour or so (give or take an hour) of picking the various bugs out of his fur. Once inside, he deposited the I-pod into Yuzu's hand before pulling Yuya out of his prison and pairing him up with Yuzu, giving the tub of ice cream to Rin, and then, with a mischevious grin, dragging Shun and Natsumi under a nearby mistletoe that had managed to escape Shun's overprotective rampage.

"And done!" Yugo sighed, exhausted but pleased with himself as he snapped his fingers again and resumed time.

Reiji shook Yugo's monkey head in exasperation. "You are definitely illogically hopeless, Yugo."

"What? No, I'm not! I'm just...very curious." Yugo quipped, eating a banana.

"YUGO, YOU ARE SO DEAD, YA HEAR?!" Rin hollered, seeing the NOT strawberry ice cream immediately. "And GET THAT DREADFUL AND DISGUSTING DESERT AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO! I WILL MOST DEFINITELY NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" Dark Signer Shun snarled at Natsumi, before they cycled between holding hands and threatening the mistletoe...well, Shun mostly threatened the mistletoe.

Yuripool cackled before raising his twin blades and causing a massive hurricane in the area, preparing to blow everyone away with his sheer epic evilness and parody awesomeness.

Ruri watched everything unfold, her eye twitching. Yuto still snuggled up next to her, meowing consistently.

"I AM SO KILLING YOU FOR GIVING ME THAT HIPPO!" Yuzu roared, going for Yuya's throat. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME THAT I-POD!"

"BUT YOU ALREADY HAVE AN I-POD!" Yuya protested, pointing at the one in Yuzu's hands.

"NO, I DON'T, I-...!" Suddenly, Yuzu stopped when she noticed she DID in fact had an I-Pod in her hands.

"You...got me...an I-pod?" Yuzu gaped, looking at the musical present she always wanted.

"Uhm...I guess?" Yuya shrugged, not sure what was going on.

"YAYA-KUN!" Yuzu exclaimed, rushing over to give her boyfriend a spine-cracking Dark Signer hug. "Oh, I should have known! All along, you only PRETENDED to give me that silly stuffed hippo when you were ACTUALLY planning on surprising me with this I-Pod! I should never have doubted you!"

"I really...want to...destroy...the world..." Ruri groaned, trying to summon an army of evil demons but hesitating whenever she caught a glimpse of Yuto's gigantic grey kitty eyes.

"Hmmmm...?" His kitty eyes expanded to Puss-in-Boots levels of cuteness.

"NO!" Ruri protested, "I WILL NOT BE DISTRACTED! I WILL...DESTROY...destroy..."

Yuto rolled onto his cute fuzzy belly.

"Oh, what the heck." Ruri shrugged, completely losing herself in rubbing Yuto's kitty belly while he purred and she made silly, high-pitched cooing sounds.

"Well, I'm still angry!" Rin snarled, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GIVING ME MORE STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM, YUGO!?"

"I'm sorry!" Yugo hastily apologized. "I was trying to make it up to you, but I was only able to find a tub of Vanilla Ice Cream!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Rin shrieked. "I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THIS IS A TUB...of..." She looked at the label to see that the idiot baka Yugo had indeed given her tub of not strawberry, but vanilla, her favorite flavor.

Tears began coming to her eyes as happy memories came flooding into her mind.

* * *

 _"Ah man, Rin! I really wanted to spend all your money on another part for my D-Wheel, but I had to be responsible and work for a living instead! Here's a tub of Vanilla Ice Cream and half my earnings!"_

 _"Sorry, Rin. I was only able to take a reasonable five-minute shower, so there is still TONS of hot water for you to use! It's all just hot and comfortable water like that bowl of melted vanilla ice cream we shared together in a romantic setting!"_

 _"Hey, Rin, here's the boring hand-knit dolly you wanted for your birthday and a tub of vanilla ice cream!"_

 _"I can't believe it, Rin! We beat everyone in this tournament, but the only prize we get is a great big tub of delicious vanilla ice cream!"_

* * *

She smiled at Yugo and hugged him (even though he is a monkey). "At least you were not an idiot this time, you baka Yugo."

Yugo chirped in return, but Reiji was getting a little claustrophobic from the close proximity of the hug. "Can't breathe...in this body...mind collapsing...again...logically..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you the strawberry," Yugo began apologizing pulling his beloved RinRin closer as she nuzzled her head against his and Reiji's chest. "I was going to get you the strawberry, but-..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP_!" Reiji gasped from within Yugo, stopping him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"What was that, Baka-Kun?" Rin sweetly asked, her eyes slowly returning to their normal color as her Dark Signer anger vanished away.

"Nothing!" Yugo hastily corrected, sighing as he finally got to enjoy a tender moment without Rin kneeing him in the gut.

"Well...I think that about wraps up the loose ends." Leo Akaba shrugged, pouring himself, Yusho, Yoko, Himika, Shuzo, Yubel, Zorc, and Reira a glass of egg-nog Yugo had purchased during his speed run.

"Yeah..." Ruri agreed, returning to her normal self. "I mean...I still want to be a major character, but Yuto is so cute...I can't choose to become the central character if I lose him!"

"Agreed!" Yuzu replied, hugging Yuya tighter as she returned to normal.

"I still hate you." Serena grumbled as she and Yuri fell over on their backs.

"I hate you more." Yuri snapped back.

"I hate you most!" Serena hissed as they leaned in for an angry and romantic kiss to fulfill their undying hatred for one another.

 _"I hate to interrupt these beautiful reconciliations,"_ Ray suddenly interrupted, her dark aura growing even more shadowy as she looked down on the others with hatred. _"But you guys have conveniently forgotten about me!"_

"OH, NO!" Yugo yelped.

"I TOLD YOU YOU WERE FORGETTING SOMETHING IN THAT SPEED RUN OF YOURS!" Reiji scolded.

"Well, what was I supposed to do!?" Yugo protested.

 _ **"Nothing."** _ Zarc growled. _**"This battle is between me and Ray!"**_

 _"Indeed!"_ Ray agreed, using her Maleficent powers to transform into a gigantic black dragon before Zarc did exactly the same thing.

And thus...the final battle...BEGAN!

Now, if you were expecting a great and terrifying dragon battle that had both opponents claw, draw blood, bite, breathe fire and lightning, and just basically try to tear the other one apart...well, okay, that was a lie, they didn't draw blood...much.

But what basically happened was that they were both dragons who fought, one with powers of evil and darkness and the other with powers of evil...and...darkness.

As everyone watched with shock, awe, and eating popcorn, Zarc and Ray exchanged a few more words with each other (while fighting, because everyone knows that it's a perfectly logical idea to talk with your opponent while fighting).

 _"Impressive!"_ Ray complimented, using her feminine Angel/Demon Dark Signer Dragon agility to block another set of attacks from Zarc. " _Your mastery over the four elements and summoning techniques is indeed impressive! But surely you don't think you can possibly defeat me!"_

 _ **"I don't care if it's impossible!"**_ Zarc countered, barely managing to dodge a blast of dark hell-fire from Ray's draconic mouth. _**"I'M BRINGING YOU BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF!"**_

 _"MY OLD SELF WAS WEAK!"_ Ray roared, deflecting a tail-whip attack from Zarc before barrel rolling through the air, and using Rin's own Knee-Smash technique to knock the wind out of Zarc's stomach.

 _ **"Your old self was PERFECT!"**_ Zarc groaned, clutching at his stomach in pain.

 _"FOOL!"_ Ray cackled, preparing to finish Zarc off with her most powerful attack yet. _"Don't you understand?! If we were to get married, it would have been one endless argument after another as our different natures and personalities clashed!"_

 _ **"When have we ever argued!?"** _ Zarc growled, preparing his own most powerful attack to counter Ray's power.

 _"Oh, where do I start!?"_ Ray laughed. _"Let's see...I want to plant a flower garden, and you want to destroy all flowers! 'They're a threat to my power, Ray!'"_ she recounted, impersonating Zarc's voice. " _'And besides, I'm allergic to them!' And then there was that time I wanted to build a birdhouse! 'We're not building a birdhouse, Ray! Birdhouses attract birds, and birds are a threat to my omnipotent demonic powers!' And don't even get me STARTED on that dinner that was cancelled! 'I'm sorry, Ray, but you wanted to do the dinner at night when the full moon would be out, and the moon's a threat to my power!'_

 _"AND AS IF THAT WEREN'T ENOUGH,"_ she bellowed, _"you won't even have the decency to fly a kite with me! 'Are you kidding me, Ray!? Kites need wind to fly, and my omnipotent demonic powers are so weak that even the slightest gust of wind can completely wreck them!' I MEAN, COME ON! IS EVERYTHING A THREAT TO YOUR OMNIPOTENT DEMONIC POWERS!?"_

 _ **"No, only those four things,"**_ Zarc muttered, but Ray still wasn't happy.

 _"THEN WHY ARE WE EVEN TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"_

 _ **"Because I still love you all the same!"**_ Zarc snarled, narrowingly missing a dragon wing attack from Ray. _**"Even if we are different in nature and personality, even if we argue a whole lot, I still want to be with you! And besides...who else will I argue with anyway?"**_

 _"WHO ELSE WOULD YOU ARGUE WITH INDEED!"_ Ray replied, her fury reaching its climax. _"BECAUSE I KNOW THERE IS NOBODY YOU WOULD RATHER ARGUE...WITH...than..."_ She paused as she considered Zarc's words.

There was nobody else in the entire multiverse he would rather argue with! It was so true!

* * *

 _"Hey, Zarc!" Leo roared. "Just for the record, I DO NOT approve of you going out with my daughter!"_

 _ **"Sorry, old man! But I don't even feel like arguing with you!"** Zarc retorted, taking Ray by the hand while they began vehemently arguing with each other about what movie to watch that evening. (Zarc wanted to watch a horror film, but Ray wanted to catch a chick-flick.)_

 _"WE WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THE UNITED WORLD!" A group of puny duelists called from their trucks as Supreme Dragon King Zarc used his powers to nuke another city block._

 _ **"Sorry, guys!"** Zarc snarled, **"But I don't feel like arguing with you now! I'm too busy contending with my sweet girlfriend, Ray!"**_

 _"Zarc, I know you're entertaining the crowds," a reporter commented, "but don't you think your aggression is a little excessive?"_

 _ **"SHUT UP, REPORTER!"** Zarc roared. **"COME BACK AND ARGUE WITH ME WHEN YOU'RE RAY!"**_

* * *

Tears began trickling down Ray's Dark Signer Demon Dragon snout as she began recounting each of her treasured memories of the MANY arguments she and Zarc had shared over the course of their wacky lives. Why had she wanted to become an evil demon so they could agree on everything? How could she have been so blind to not see that their relationship was not only strengthened with mutual love and trust, but like iron strengthened with the constant heavy blows of the hammer, their relationship was fortified by the constant battering of their contentious bickering?!

She looked down at the cute demon dragon that was holding out his evil arms, as if to embrace her.

 _ **"Come home to me, my darling angel!"** _ Zarc called.

Yes, that was right. She was his angel...the angel made to counterbalance his evil!

Ray looked at the dragon balls she had been saving.

 _"I know..."_ she began, her Dark Signer eyes fading back to their normal color, _"what I want to wish for."_

Zarc smiled, taking her hand (well, claw...since they were still dragons somewhat). _**"And what will that be, Ray?"**_

 _"I wish..."_

Everyone held their breath.

 _"I wish that..."_

 _ **"Yes?"**_

Ray smiled, enjoying the unnecessary suspense she was generating.

 _"I wish that we all went back to normal so I can get back to enjoying this Christmas party AND the one and only person I absolutely LOVE arguing with!"_ Ray wished, activating the power of the dragon balls and summoning a final massive green dragon to the field.

"OKAY!" Shenron roared, twisting his long green serpentine body through the air. "I SWEAR! IF ANYBODY IS WISHING FOR IMMORTALITY OR FOR ME TO BRING SOMEONE BACK FROM THE DEAD AGAIN, THEN I AM GONNA...!" Suddenly, he noticed Zarc looking up at him expectantly.

"Oh...my apologies, dark one." Shenron hastily apologized, bowing in deference to his omnipotent draconic master. "What is thy bidding for me, Zarc?"

 _ **"Actually, this wish is for Ray."**_ Zarc clarified, indicating his still-draconic girlfriend.

"Oh...wow!" Shenron exclaimed. "She's...really thickened out."

 _ **"Careful..."**_ Zarc growled, his demonic eyes glowing red.

"So, uh...what can I get for you!?" Shenron hastily continued before he could irk his master anymore.

 _"Nothing much."_ Ray shrugged. _"Just for you to turn everyone back to the way we were before this silly little shadow game."_

"That's it?" Shenron gaped, "You summoned the great divine wish-granting dragon for THAT?! FOR A SILLY CLEAN UP FOR THE SAKE OF PLOT CONVENIENCE!?"

 _ **"Hey, it's for my girl!"** _ Zarc snapped, causing the divine dragon to glare at him, despite the fear he still held for his dark master.

"Very well." Shenron grumbled, his eyes glowing with power. "But I'm warning you know, master, that girl is gonna walk all over you!"

 _ **"I wouldn't have it any other way."** _ Zarc purred, pulling Ray closer.

"Weirdo." Shenron mumbled under his breath before using his powers to quickly, conveniently, and instantaneously return everyone in the fanfic back to normal without the need for the authors to exhaust themselves with realism or consequences to past actions.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have some other more important matters to deal with...sir," Shenron muttered before taking the balls and disappearing into thin air, leaving the inhabitants of the house to themselves, some thinking of what the heck just happened, others trying to bleach their brains, and even some more who wanted to see that epicness again.

The last one was Yugo. Just saying.

Zarc and Ray, however, after being back to normal (somewhat, since Zarc was still a demon dragon boy), they returned to the game before them.

"Alright, that was an adventure...was there even a winner in that round?" Ray shrugged.

Zarc hastily stared picking up and putting the game away. _**"Either way, let's say this for a later time where we won't have to worry about...that all over again."**_

"Do we wanna play a different game?" Yuya asked, snuggling up next to Yuzu after putting on his own tomato sweater Yubel knitted for him. "You know...something less...apocalyptic?"

"You guys could always do a tame version of 'Truth or Dare.'" Yubel shrugged.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Yuto smiled while accepting a glass of egg-nog from Leo.

"Yeah!" Rin agreed. "That game sounds totally safe!"

"There is absolutely no way THAT could devolve into craziness!" Yugo enthused, taking a bite out of his banana before picking a grub out of his hair and eating it, much to Rin's disgust.

"I completely agree!" Serena piped in. "I see absolutely no danger whatsoever in a tame game like that!"

"And there will most definitely not be any sick sadistic dares for me to kiss your ugly face." Yuri mused.

"Thank goodness for that." Serena sighed, washing out the taste of Yuri with a swig from her own egg-nog.

Zarc and Ray looked at each other.

 _ **"Oh, no..."**_ Zarc began.

"Here we go again." Ray finished.

 _To be continued?_

* * *

 **WELP...BADA BING, BADA BOOM, ANOTHER CHAPTER DOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE! :D What do you guys think? Was it hilarious? Mind-blowing? Did it...rocket you out of the stratosphere? *proceeds to make a Toy Story reference here***

 **XD Here are the responses to reviews before Donny says his words:**

 _ **To Donjusticia: *holds up a glowing dragon claw* Do you wanna find out? XD But thanks.**_

 _ **To Ulrich362: Thanks. XD**_

 _ **To mcdinh: Um...I dunno if we're gonna continue with the jellybean gam-OF COURSE YOU CAN! XD**_

 _ **To XBrain130: FusedshippingPrevails2k...Infinity. XD**_

 _ **To KuriMaster13: Sorry, Danny is busy at the moment...too busy fighting ghosts and dating Sam. XD**_

 _ **To Sinking into Ruined Shadows: HE WILL NEVER STOP, RUINED SHADOWS! NEVER! XD Whelp, it's time for...a fandom zombie apocalypse, then.**_

 _ **To Epsilon Tarantula: I'm in pre-calc/advanced math AND I'm balancing chemical equations (soon with moles), and my mind is STILL numb. Does that count? XD**_

 _ **To Guest: Poor Shun, poor Shun...but the language is a little too much. I'm iffy with cursing, so please don't curse or swear. BUT YEAH, SHUN HAS HIS GIRLFRIEND!**_

 _ **To Nox Descious: But then...who was the little girl who changed his heart? Can't be Serena... XD WE NEED SOME MISTLETOE OVER HERE IN THIS AU!**_

 _ **To RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: Welcome to the club. :3**_

 _ **To KuroganeFang: Yeah...this is a little slower...and wackier. XD**_

 _ **To Technow: *in mystical voice* Sorry...but there is no "Yuya's Treat". That was all in your mind. It doesn't exist. You are getting sleepy...very sleepy... Also, have fun with that new studio! :D**_

 _ **To Lspaceship: Nope.**_

 _ **To Ghostkid33: And now you're a zombie. XD**_

 _ **To Shimmering-Sky: Reira, any words? Reira: I see a "dead fandom".**_

 _ **To Writertainer: JACK AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' ON THESE CHARACTERS, THOUGH! XD But yeah...those Kurosakis...Ichigo, Yuzu, Shu-wait, what?**_

 _ **To Soul of Innocence-Aamuet: How many times do I have to revive you or do you have to revive...you? XD**_

 _ **To Crystal Chimera: IT PROBABLY IS! And yeah...Yoko is cool. XD**_

 _ **To GXAL: XD Thank Donny for that...um, do you need some help to breathe for a few moments? XD**_

 _ **To Donvenganza666: YOU ARE EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! XD Yami Corrie: YAY, I'M IN THE AUTHOR NOTES! DONVENNY, COME HERE! Me: NO, GET OUT OF THIS DOMAIN! Yami: BUT I LOVE HIM! Me: GO, AWAY FROM HIM! NO, NO, NO, BAD YAMI!**_

 **Sorry, had to deal with a crazed cookie-loving Yami for a moment there...ugh, I think she's conspiring with Donvenganza to try and break into the ANs...ANYWAY, here are Donjusticia's words!**

 **Ending Donjusticia Author Note : Whelp, another chapter under the belt! What did you guys think of it? Oh who am I kidding? The last thing anybody is doing right now is THINKING about what they just read after their minds have been blown! **

**But in all seriousness, thank you so much, dear readers! And now, without CorinnetheAnime's permission, I'm going to extend a special offer to all of you!**

 **Since the next chapter will feature the game of Truth or Dare, you, the readers, now have the opportunity to submit your own (age appropriate) Truth or Dare questions and dares! Just choose exactly ONE character and submit with your review or in a PM, your question and dare for that character and your question MIGHT be featured in the next chapter! CorinnetheAnime totally approves! *Shoves CorinnetheAnime away before she can stop him***

 **(Certain restrictions apply. Absolutely no dares or questions will be considered if they are not at least rated K+ or lower and all dares and questions must be submitted BEFORE work begins on the next chapter! Donjusticia has absolutely NO SAY in whether or not this will even be implemented, so you guys should pay no attention to what this lunatic says.)**

 **SUBMIT YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES NOW!**

 **And now for a response to your reviews!**

 _ **Ulrich362: *wipes a tear from his eye* Thank you! Your words are an inspiration to me and Corinne!**_

 _ **mcdinh: Unfortunately, Zarc has just destroyed all the jellybeans in order to avoid tasting more kale (his secret fifth weakness). However, if you want to contribute a truth or dare… *wink, wink, nod, nod!***_

 _ **XBrain130: #ZARCRAYWEDDING2K17**_

 _ **KuriMaster13: Danny Phantom regrets not being able to make an appearance in this chapter. He was unfortunately detained attempting to prevent the spread of this nonsense to his own fanfictions.**_

 _ **Sinking into Ruined Shadows: NEVER!**_

 _ **Epsilon Tarantula: A2 + B2 = BREAK EPSILON'S BRAIN WITH INSANITY! (Sorry, I don't know Calculus, otherwise I would have given you something related to Calculus).**_

 _ **Guest: *Summons Captain America* LANGUAGE! Also, don't worry about Ruri. Shun will let her go on a date once she reaches her late 40s, when he knows she can act like a responsible adult.**_

 _ **Nox Descious: NEXT TIME ON ZARC AND RAY'S CHRISTMAS PARTY!**_  
 _ **Yuri: BAH! HUMBUG!**_  
 _ **Yugo: *rising up out of the floor like a ghost***_  
 _ **Yuri: Yugo! It can't be!**_  
 _ **Yugo: Why do you doubt your senses!?**_  
 _ **Yuri: Because, the littlest thing can upset them! The slightest thing can make them cheat! You are probably just a bit of undigested banana! Or a spoon of rancid strawberry ice cream! Yes! There's more of Yogurt than a Yugo about you!**_  
 _ **Also, sorry man, but I think Moonlight Mood-Swings is going to be delayed. Nothing personal, it's just… Starve Venom's having trouble with the VHS.**_

 _ **RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: REALLY!? My mind is just fine! Oh wait…I DON'T HAVE A MIND! XD**_

 _ **KuroganeFang: How's this for wacky?**_

 _ **Technow: We are not responsible for damages to Shamar editing studios caused by collapsed roofs our blown-up brains created.**_

 _ **Lspaceship: No, it's not.**_

 _ **Ghostkid33: Then why are you still talking?**_

 _ **Shimming-Sky: Ah what can I say? Reira is just the most adorable creepy kid you could ever cuddle!**_

 _ **Writertainer: Shun is still battling Natsumi in case you were wondering. He is NOT going to chill out.**_

 _ **Soul of Innocence – Aamuet: Ok, why does your profile name have to be so AWESOME!?**_

 _ **CrystalChimera: That's because it is a FNAF reference.**_

 _ **GXAL: We are approaching marriage time! Eh, he he he he he, aw ha ha ha ha ha, aw haw haw haw haw haw, AHHHHH HAW HAW HAW HAW**_ _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**_

 _ **Donvenganza666: YOU ONLY POSTED THIS SO YOU COULD GET MENTIONED HERE!**_

 **Me: DONVENNY AND YAMI CORRIE WILL NOT GET TOGETHER! Please, my writers, band with Donjusticia and me to stop the two evil lovebirds from getting together! XD**

 **Anyway, read, review, do whatever you want with this story (BUT NO LANGUAGE PLEASE)! And till next time, this is CTA out! AND GOD IS AMAZING AND POWERFUL! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH, BOY, I THINK THIS IS IT! XD So yeah, since Christmas is so close by, this will be the final chapter. W** **ith that aside, enjoy this last chapter, and here are DONNY'S WORDS!**

 _ **Donjusticia beginning author's note: And now, a word from our sponsor!**_

 _ **HEY YOU! DO YOU LIKE READING FANFICTION! THEN YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT DONJUSTICIA'S AMAZING WORK- *reader angrily clicks the "SKIP" button to get to the story***_  
 _ **Wow, you guys REALLY want another helping of insanity!? Well then… eh, he he, how about Corinne and I give you a heaping Kale Salad full! I can't wait to hear you guys' reviews for this story. It's always a pleasure to entertain you, and you have been such a wonderful audience! So please enjoy! Corinne and I have worked really hard on this one, and it has been a real delight to work with such a talented author. So enjoy everyone, enjoy.**_  
 _ **What's that? You thought I was going to do another Mad-Scientist-Corinne and Igor-Donjusticia skit? Gee…I didn't know you guys wanted them that much! Well then, how about I-… *CorinnetheAnime interrupts him***_

 **ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

* * *

Leo got up from his chair with his wife, Himika. "You guys go ahead with the game. I think we're going to start on the turkey dinner while you guys enjoy yourselves."

"Would you like some help?" Yoko asked, taking Yusho by the hand. "Yusho and I would just _love_ to help you with the dinner."

"Thank you very much, Yoko." Leo replied with a nod. "But right now...I kind of need Yusho to stay here to make sure things don't get too...crazy."

"What do you want me to do?" Yusho asked. Leo discreetly handed him a card.

"Let's just say..." Leo whispered, "that this illegal card I made makes Swords of Binding Impact look tame. Use it in case Zarc, Ray, or any of their counterparts get too...chummy."

"Hey, since when do _we_ get chummy?" Yugo lashed out angrily. "I take personal offense to that! If anyone gets chummy, it's the evil cabbage idiot over there!"

He ended his declaration by pointing at Yuri, who looked rather indignant from his accusation than from the insult. "If that was true, then why are you getting all worked up as of now...Fusion-kun?"

Fusion-kun raised a fist. "DON'T CALL ME FUSION, IT'S _YUGO_!"

But the authors decided to write "Fusion-kun", since it was the more grammatically correct choice. The name's the same, anyway.

 _ **"Yugo (Fusion), do you even know what 'chummy' means?"**_ Zarc asked, clearly annoyed at how far the banter had already escalated.

"Yeah I do! It's when you eat dead fish like sharks." Fusion-kun confidently replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"IT'S NOT FUSION-KUN!" Yugo bellowed, shaking his fists up at the sky like a crazy person.

"Awww...what's the matter?" Yuri taunted, "Are you still mad that I absorbed you after totally kicking your butt in that duel?"

"You wanna go by that again!?" Yugo growled.

"Oh, please!" Yuri smirked. "The last thing I want is you inside my body again!"

"Feeling's mutual!" Yugo snapped, shuddering as he remembered the horrid smells he had to endure after sharing Yuri's unbathed body.

"Wait...ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT _GOOD_ ENOUGH FOR _YOU_!?" Yuri roared, attempting to blast Yugo with his dark powers...which he no longer had. After that didn't work, he resorted to wrestling with his Synchro counterpart.

"So what exactly does this card do?" Yusho asked, glaring at the card skeptically while Yugo and Yuri continued their arguments.

"Even I'm not quite sure." Leo shrugged, "But I am 99% certain it will not end up creating a disaster like my flower, moonlight, bird, and wind cards did."

"Right..." Yusho replied, safely placing the vaguely described card with even more vaguely defined powers in his pocket.

"Anyway...who wants to go first?" Ray questioned, looking around the room to see if there were any volunteers. Yugo was about to raise his hand, but Rin grabbed his wrist and lowered it, much to his protests.

Eventually, seeing no one else was wanting to go forst, Zarc sighed. _ **"Alright, I'll go."**_

"Alright, Zarcy." Ray chimed, leaving a few people to snicker at the nickname. "Truth or dare?"

 _ **"Umm...DARE!"**_

"Ok, then...let me think for just a second..." Ray thought, trying to think of a good one. "Hmmm...I dare you to...uhm..."

"Make him eat this entire bowl of kale salad in less than five minutes." Yubel interrupted, whipping out a massive black bowl of leafy salad.

Zarc's eyes began glowing red. _**"DON'T...YOU...DARE!"**_ he growled, glaring at Ray.

"That's actually a pretty good one," Ray giggled. "Thanks, Yubel."

 _ **"TRAITOR!"**_ Zarc bellowed. _**"I DO NOT HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!"**_

"But you have to," Ray retorted, playfully poking Zarc in the chest. "You chose the dare, so you have to follow through with it."

 _ **"I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON IN THE UNIVERSE!"**_ Zarc countered, with shadows gathering around him. _**"I COULD DESTROY THIS WORLD WITH A SINGLE THOUGHT! WHAT MAKES YOU FOOLISH MORTALS THINK YOU COULD COMPEL ME TO TAKE EVEN ONE BITE OF...?"**_

 **"Are you going back on a deal?"** Zarc's dad, Zorc, suddenly growled, placing his massive hand on Zarc's shoulder and causing the young adult demon to tremble.

 _ **"S-s-so what if I am!?"** _ Zarc stammered, _ **"There's nothing you can do about it!?"**_

 **"Oh, but you don't understand,"** Zorc leered. _ **"If you don't eat the kale, your mother and I will use our dark powers to make this not just ANY game of Truth or Dare, but a SHADOW game of Truth or Dare!"**_

"Oh, boy, here it comes." Yusho groaned, bracing himself for the chaos he knew was about to commence.

"We will all _die_ ," Reira grimly predicted.

"Just eat the kale." Ray coaxed, trying to prevent another potential apocalypse, Zarc, however, remained firm in his resolve.

 _ **"NEVER!"**_ he bellowed, ignoring the shadows that were engulfing the living room.

"Zarc, it's getting _darker_ in here..." Yuya muttered lowly, eying the shadows with wary eyes.

 _ **"The answer is still no."**_

"I think you should just go eat the kale." Yuto added, stepping away from the darkness. "Yuya's right on this one."

 _ **"Still NO."**_

"I'm not liking this!" Yuri exclaimed, jumping out of the way as a tendril of shadow nearly wrapped around his ankle. "I'm not liking this! This is too much even for me!"

"Awwww...would the widdle Yuri-wuri like his widdle nighty-wighty light?" Selena mocked, pulling out a small, purple night-light shaped like Starve Venom.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK ABOUT NIGHTY-WIGHTY LIGHT!" Yuri roared, snatching the night-light from Selena, who began laughing her head off.

"Oh, all right." Selena snickered, "I'll be sure to NOT tell EVERYONE about how Yuri is such a scaredy cat who can't even handle the...DAAAAAAAARK!" She suddenly screamed in panic, reflexively hopping into Yuri's comforting arms as a shadow almost grabbed her.

"What's going on?" Ruri asked, touching a tendril of shadow and noticing how it was even darker and eviler than she had been.

"Is this the shadow game!?" Rin asked, voice rising as the shadows deepened, "How do we stop it!?"

"Oh, there's no stopping it." Yubel sweetly giggled, stroking the head of a creeping shadow, "Not unless Zarc eats the kale, that is."

"EAT THE _KALE_!" Ray insisted, attempting to force a forkful down the stubborn demon's throat.

 _ **"NEVER!"**_ Zarc bellowed, shoving Ray back.

"DON'T MAKE ME USE THESE ON YOU _AGAIN_!" Ray snarled, pulling out the four cards Leo had made for her.

 _ **"BRING IT!"**_ Zarc roared, spreading his arms out wide as if daring Ray to split him again.

"Given how stubborn my poor sonny-wunny is being," Yubel observed, "I'd say you guys are gonna be trapped in the shadow game for QUITE some time."

 **"HOORAY!"** Zorc cheered, clapping his hands, **"I LOVE shadow games! This feels just like old times! Remember when we'd play Shadow Peek-a-Boo and Shadow Pop-Goes-the-Weasel with Zarc?"**

"Yes, but he was just a baby hellspawn, then." Yubel fondly reminisced as the shadows completely surrounded the people in the living room.

"Ray!?" Yuzu called as the shadows engulfed them. "Can you do anything about this?"

"Uhm..." Ray mumbled, as she attempted to activate her four spell cards, "these...don't seem to be working right now. MOM!?" Ray called, turning to Horakhty, who was too busy talking on her divine cell-phone.

 _"Hold on, honey."_ Horakhty called. _"I've got enough problems to deal with. Apparently, the babysitter I hired to watch over your younger siblings couldn't show up, so now they're along with your older sister..."_

"Armityle!?" Ray moaned.

 _"Yes, Armityle."_ Horakhty huffed. _"I'm gonna have to leave to bring them all over before they attempt to destroy the world again. I swear, Armityle becomes a worse influence on Uria, Hamon, and Raviel every year!"_

"So wait..." Yugo asked, his eyes bugging out of his head, "your siblings are Armityle, Hamon, Uria, and Raviel?"

"Just be glad Zarc didn't invite his _brothers_ over!" Ray snarled, "And speaking of which...EAT...THIS... _KALE_!" She bellowed.

 _ **"I'D RATHER TRAP US IN A SHADOW GAME!"**_ Zarc bellowed.

 _"EAT IT!"_

 _ **"NO!"**_ He crossed his arms and gave a childish pout. If Ray wasn't so angry, she would've melted at the cuteness.

"EAT THE STUPID KALE...OR... _I'M BREAKING OUR ENGAGEMENT_!" That grabbed his attention...as well as Leo and Shun's.

"One second, Himika." Leo apologized, assuming his fifth and final form, "I just decided I might actually like to be part of this game."

"Oh, but I wanted you to take a look at the wedding invitations Yoko and I made." Himika protested, holding up a fancy wedding invitation.

"Save those for another time, dear." Leo replied with a wink, "By the time I'm done, I don't know if there will be a wedding!"

"Excuse me for one moment, Natsumi." Shun said, patting his new noncanon OC girlfriend, compliments of Shimmering-Sky, on the head before glaring menacingly at the bowl of kale. "I just felt the sudden urge to destroy something other than mistletoe."

"Well, hurry back!" Natsumi whined. "You're the only other overpowered meme-generating internet-breaking entity I've been able to relate to!"

"We shall break the internet later." Shun promised, cracking his knuckles. "Right now I have to indirectly protect my little sister, Ruri, by directly interfering with my quarter sister's wedding."

 _ **"Well...I guess..."**_ Zarc groaned, struggling against his utter loathing of the leafy green vegetable. _**"If it's..."** _ he gagged, _**"for you...I could...I could...eat...it?"** _ Sweat was dripping down his face like bullets as he eyed the fork.

Ray smiled contently, folding her arms. "Alright, then. Come on, I know you can do it."

"It's gonna last like ten seconds, promise," Yugo assured.

"For once in my life, I agree with the Fusion idiot," Yuri added, much to the Synchro counterpart's surprise.

"Wow, never thought I would live to see the day where Yugo and Yuri actually agree on something," Yuto quipped, earning glares from both boys.

"We'd better hurry, though." Reiji observed, adjusting his spectacles over his head. "Otherwise, the little logic that remains in this game will be quickly overshadowed by darkness."

"Okay, then..." Ray cooed, holding up a forkful of kale, "just close your eyes and pretend that this is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and your mouth is a big round hoop. Now what does Clear Wing Synchro Dragon want to do?"

 _ **"Fly through the hoop."**_ Zarc answered, remembering how Yubel used to use this exact same trick on him back when he was just a little hellspawn. How much had his mom been telling Ray about him?

"That's right!" Ray encouraged, making little dragon sounds as she zipped around the forkful of kale like Yugo's ace monster. "Spiraling Helldive Slash!" she suddenly roared, shoving the fork into Zarc's mouth before he could stop her.

 _ **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_ Zarc wailed in agony, causing the entire foundation of the house to shake with his fury.

"Okay, hold on." Ray grumbled, "Let's just take this a few bites at a time."

 _ **"OUR WEDDING IS SO OFF!"**_ Zarc rumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ray replied rolling his eyes. "Now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon sees a monster in your mouth. What does he want to do with it?"

 _ **"Ram it with his tusks."**_ Zarc grumbled, closing his eyes and opening his mouth as Ray readied another massive forkful.

"REBELLIOUS LIGHTNING DISOBEY!" Ray bellowed, shoving the second forkful of kale into Zarc's mouth.

Meanwhile, Shun and Leo were steadily approaching.

"Is it true that you two will be breaking the engagement?" Shun asked almost too gleefully, his overprotective big brother instincts to protect his little 25% of his sister nearly clouding his mind.

"Or, at least, the wedding?" Leo added with equal anticipation. Ray and Zarc glared at them in return.

"No, we're not," she replied indignantly.

"Funny..." Leo mused, "because I was under the impression that deals meant something in a shadow game. Right, Yubel?"

"Pretty much." Yubel shrugged.

 **"So basically,"** Zorc clarified, **"thanks to Ray's hasty outburst, unless Zarc can actually eat the entire bowl of kale, she'll have to break off the engagement with our demonic son."**

 _"What a relief that would be."_ Horakhty sighed.

"MOM!" Ray protested, diverting her eyes from Shun, who didn't miss the opportunity.

"KARATE CHOP!" Shun bellowed, bringing his Zexal-enhanced hand down on the bowl of kale and shattering it into a billion pieces.

As the darkness of the now Shadow Truth or Dare game enclosed them, everybody stared at Shun, some happy, others...not so much.

"NOOO!" Ray cried out, horrified at the action. " _NOOOOOO_!"

Leo smirked. "Now the rules of the Shadow Game apply."

Zarc, in particular, was extremely angry at what just happened, but secretly a little relieved that the kale salad was gone. _**"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US, SHUN! LEO! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BOTH PAY!"**_

"BRING IT, _DEMON_!" Shun countered, protectively spreading his Zexal wings in front of Ruri.

"You know I was actually fine with Ray marrying Zarc." Ruri huffed, angrily glaring at her brother.

"Don't worry, Ruri." Shun soothed, "Daddy birdie's got you! Daddy won't let ANYTHING HARM YOU." he finished, his voice becoming somewhat more demonic.

"Dad! What are you doing!?" Reiji protested, facing his father. "Do you realize what you have done!? Thanks to you, we're all trapped in a Shadow Game!"

"And you're not getting out of it until EVERY participant completes their respective Truth or Dare." Yubel added.

"Meh. I can live with that." Leo shrugged. "Just so long as Ray doesn't fall for any more hellspawn."

 **"Or our son doesn't fall for any more goody-two-shoes angels."** Zorc added.

"You people are just incorrigible." Reiji groaned.

"But we can get out of this...right?" Yuzu asked, "I mean...we just have to all complete our own individual truth or dares."

"That's true." Yuya mused. "And then we'll all be free!"

 **"Just don't mess up."** Zorc snickered. **"Otherwise...the consequences could be a little...severe."**

"Uhm...what do you mean?" Yuto asked.

"From now on, anyone who doesn't complete their respective dare in time loses their soul." Yubel casually remarked, beginning another sweater, "Unless, of course, you're a soulless entity like Zorc, Zarc, or myself."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Yuri screamed. "DID THINGS SERIOUSLY SPIRAL INTO AN APOCALYPSE AGAIN?!"

"How could a completely harmless and innocent game like Truth or Dare become like this!" Selena agreed, clutching Yuri tighter as a pair of menacing shadow hands reached for them.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT MESS THIS UP, YUGO!" Rin snarled, wagging her finger at Yugo.

"Don't worry!" Yugo promised, "If I end up issuing you a dare, I'll just make it something easy like eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin bellowed, slugging Yugo in the face.

 _ **"HOLD TIGHT TO ME, RAY!"**_ Zarc pleaded, holding Ray close to himself as the landscape of the living room slowly become more shadowy and demonic.

"What about me!?" Reiji pleaded, noticing that nobody was giving him a protective hug.

 _ **"You'll be fine."**_ Zarc shrugged as the living room completed its final transformation into the hellish landscape of the Shadow Truth or Dare game.

"Well, that happened...this should be fun," Yuri assured, bearing a creepy smile on his features."So who should go first?"

"NOT YUGO!" Rin declared vehemently before he could again raise his hand.

"I vote for Serena instead," Yuri retorted, which earned him a dark glare from her. She crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"I'm not going first either."

"Well, someone better before time runs out for all of us," Yuto stated, fearful of the shadows that threatened to engulf them.

"I agree." Said Ruri, flicking off a shadow that was pulling at her hair. "If we all just hurry and go, then we can get this over with!"

"That's true." Selena agreed, "As far as participants go we've got...let's see... Yuya, Yuto, Yuto, Yuri, Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, myself, Zarc, Ray, Leo, Shun, Reiji, Yubel, Zorc, Horakhty, Yusho, Reira, and... Shuzo," she finished.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Natsumi protested.

"Yeah! Don't forget about my totally noncanon girlfriend!" Shun agreed.

"AND WHAT ABOUT US!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir, Moon-Light Leo Dancer, Lyrical Luscinia Assembly Nightingale, and Wind Witch - Winter Bell protested. "When do we get our lines!?"

"I thought we weren't going to include Duel Monsters!" Reiji snapped. "We had an agreement! Them having personalities is too illogical!"

"Tell that to the United World when it was destroyed by a bunch of angry duel monsters." Leo retorted.

 _"Plus I'll be bringing the rest of the family over in a second."_ Horakhty added, disappearing in a column of light and reappearing literally a second later with the rest of Ray's siblings.

"MOM!" Ray protested as her older sister, Armityle appeared next to her and her "little" brothers, Uria and Raviel, and her "little" sister, Hamon, began crowding around her.

"OH, YEAH, BABY!" Armityle whooped, slithering around the hellish landscape with her serpentine body "Now this is more like it! Come on, sis! We gonna paaaaaaaaaaaartay!"

"Not now, Armityle!" Ray snarled.

"SISTER RAY, SISTER RAY, SISTER RAY!" Hamon, Uria, and Raviel pleaded, pestering their older sister who struggled to keep her demonic sacred beast siblings under control.

"WHAT!?" Ray bellowed.

"Can I play with matches?" Uria asked.

"Can I stick my tongue in an electric socket?" Hamon pleaded.

"Can I watch 'Danny Phantom?'" Raviel begged.

"NO! NO! AND ONLY FOR A FEW MINUTES WITH LEO'S PERMISSION!" Ray bellowed, shoving through her siblings massive bodies. "OKAY, SO NOW WE HAVE FOUR MORE CONTESTANTS! ANYONE ELSE WANT TO PLAY THIS STUPID SHADOW GAME!?"

"WE WANT TO!" Said all the other OCs the readers of this fanfic requested, pressing their myriad bodies against Leo's door.

"NO MORE OCS IN MY HOUSE!" Leo bellowed, using the power of his fifth form to keep the door of his mansion firmly shut.

"Yeah!" Natsumi agreed. "OCs are lame!"

Um...you're an OC, Natsumi." Yuto pointed out with a blank stare on his face.

"No, I'm an internet meme lord with my boyfriend, Shun! We gonna have so much fun together!" She chirped, linking arms with Ruri's way-too-overprotective brother.

"But...you're not a canon character. You're an original character made by Shimmering-Sky. Sorry, but the rules apply for you, so ta-ta for now!" Yuri waved, gesturing to the door. Almost everyone glared him at the rude statement, making him smile evilly in return.

"Okay, you can stay, Natsumi." Ray acquiesced.

 _ **"But I agree with Leo for once."**_ Zarc mumbled. _**"No more OCs!"**_

"I beg to differ," said a teenage girl from someone else's fanfic.

"Who the heck are you!?" Leo growled. "And how did you get in!?"

"The heck if I know," the girl shrugged. "Name's Magillia Castagnier, by the way."

 _ **"Ok, fine!"**_ Zarc snarled, " _ **At the risk of being rude, you can play too, but that's it!"**_

"But we still wanna play!" Assembly Nightingale chirped.

"Yeah, dawg!" Dark Rebellion agreed. "We be herpin' and derpin' all ova' da place, but we aint gettin' no action!"

"I'm pretty much just hoping me and my counterparts can fuse into an all-powerful demonic dragon again," Odd-Eyes admitted.

"Ahhhh...I always knew you loved hanging out with family!" Starve Venom cheered, clapping his clawed hands together with glee.

"Only some family." Clear Wing retorted, shaking his head with disapproval at his Fusion brother.

"And y'all better believe you ain't gonna be excludin' Bloom Prima!" Bloom Prima added, bobbing her head back and forth like a pop diva. "I'm the best ace monster there is!"

"No, you're not!" Leo Dancer hissed, drawing her sword.

"Am too!" Bloom Prima countered.

"Nuh-uh!" Bloom Prima's little sister, Bloom Diva retorted. "Your basically a downgrade of me!"

"Could we all please stop fighting?!" Winter Bell angrily tinkled.

"BRAWK!" Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon agreed.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON NO DUEL MONSTER APPEARANCES!" Leo exclaimed, gesturing to the ace monsters of all the Dragon Boys and Bracelet Girls...plus Shun.

Zarc shrugged his shoulders indifferently, aggravating the man even more. _**"Hey, we already devolved into insanity at this point."**_

"TITLE DROP!" Yugo exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ugh, did you really need to say that, Fusion-kun?" Yuri drawled, closing one eye and giving a mock yawn. "It's getting too old."

"IT'S NOT FUSION, IT'S YUGO, YOU EVIL PIECE O-!"

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE JUST GO ALREADY?!" Serena interrupted.

"I'll go first!" Yugo volunteered.

"NO! I'LL GO FIRST!" Rin bellowed, pulling down Yugo's hand once again. "Yugo, truth or dare!?"

"Truth!" Yugo chose.

"Who's your best friend?" Rin asked, trying to move as fast as possible.

"Oh, that's easy." Yugo laughed. "It's Rin!"

"Awwww..." Rin sighed, putting her hands to her heart.

"But I'm not sure which Rin it is." Yugo continued, looking thoughtful.

Rin's eyes narrowed. "WHAT!?" she hissed.

"Well there are so many Rins to choose from." Yugo explained. "Green-haired Rin, for example, is very pretty, but she likes to knee me in the gut. Blue-haired Rin is also pretty, but she likes to punch me in the face. Pink-haired Rin is VERY pretty, but she likes to smack me with a fan..."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Rin growled.

"I'm not too sure about lilac-haired Rin, but something tells me she'd probably smack me too. And then...there's miniature Rin," Yugo finished, pulling out Yuri's action figure of Rin.

"BBBBAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!" Rin yelled, kneeing Yugo in the gut...again.

Yugo groaned from the sudden pain, but was shocked nonetheless. "But, green-haired Rin, you're the one I think about! I even gave you strawberry ice cream for your birthd-!"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA!" Rin retorted angrily, punctuating her shouts with knees to Yugo's body, making everyone either laugh or cringe at the boy's misfortune.

Yuya closed his eyes and sighed, "So much unnecessary violence."

 _ **"HOORAY! I love senseless violence!"**_ Zarc clapped with glee.

"It's a Christmas miracle." Yubel sighed, wiping a tear from the demonic eye in the center of her forehead.

 _ **"It is pretty nice."**_ Zarc shrugged as Rin continued "disciplining" Yugo. That comment earned him dirty looks from Leo, Yuya, Yuto, Yuzu, Ruri, Shun, Raidraptor Revolution Falcon, Horakhty, and Ray. _**"What?"**_ Zarc asked, looking at Ray as if to say, _**"What do you expect? I've already told you I'm a demon!"**_

"I've you'd have just eaten that Kale..." Ray growled, as she tried to calm down her little sister, Harmon, who had started destroying things with lightning-bolts.

"OH, YEAH!" Hamon roared, lighting up the room with her lightning. "TIME TO GET THIS PARTAY STARTED!"

Her other sisters (except Ray) started to partake in the chaos, making a great mess (and light show) in the shadows. This irritated both Ray and Horakhty, who proceeded to calm them down.

"HEY, NO LIGHTNING ALLOWED TILL YOU'RE NO LONGER GROUNDED!"

Oh, yeah!?" Armityle taunted, breathing fire from her dragon arm. "Well, Yubel said we could do it!"

 _"Yubel isn't your mom!"_ Horakhty snapped.

"That's why I actually listen to her!" Armityle taunted, spreading her wings and taking off before Horakhty could catch her.

Yubel smiled at the chaos she had managed to create. "Who's next?" She asked, turning to the group.

Yuto sighed, raising his hand before anyone else could protest or notice. "I'll go next."

Yubel smirked darkly. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"...Dare," Yuto replied after thinking for a few moments, deciding not to choose the same mistake that Yugo had made.

"Ooh, a tough one...let's see..." Yubel contemplated for a few moments. "I got it! You must show some sort of affection to Ruri...in front of Shun."

"Did I mention how _LOVELY_ the shadow realm can be this time of the year!?" Yuto loudly interrupted, pretending like he hadn't heard the dare. Meanwhile, Shun was oozing shadows blacker than the shadow realm itself as he glared at Yuto with pure loathing, Natsumi having been completely unsucessful calming him down.

"Oh, come on, it's just my brother," Ruri reassured Yuto.

"If Shun sees me get close to you one more time," Yuto whispered, "then the LEAST of our problems will be the shadow realm!"

"ARE THE SOUND WAVES FROM YOUR MOUTH MAKING PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH MY SISTER, YOU PERVERT!?" Shun bellowed, cracking his knuckles with fury.

"We're just talking!" Ruri whined.

"And what did I say about talking with members of the opposite sex other than me before you turn thirty-five!?" Shun lectured.

"Big brother, it's a stupid rule." Ruri huffed.

"Do you want me to call our dad again!?" Shun threatened.

"Don Thousand is on a business trip with Uncle Eliphas." Ruri replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wait...Don Thousand is your father?" Leo asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow at the two siblings. Shun crossed his arms, still quite moody with the matter concerning Yuto.

"I still has the phone and I know his number, so don't even think about smooching with my little sister!" he snarled, taking an old cellphone out of his pocket.

"Um...I don't think that any punishment the Shadow Realm can throw at me will be worse than Shun..." Yuto hesitantly pondered, "but...I love Ruri, so..."

"NO!"

I'm glad I don't have a brother who'll call my dad." Rin sighed as Yuto, Ruri, and Shun continued to argue.

"Of course you don't have that." Yuya pointed out sympathetically.

"Sure, I do!" Rin angrily retorted. "I met him just a week ago. He said he was sorry for leaving me at the orphanage, but that now that his plans were coming to fruition, I could join him in establishing the new world order."

"Who is this?" Yugo asked, looking confused.

"It's kind of a weird name," Rin shrugged, "but he goes by Z-one."

"Wait, THE ARCH-VILLAIN OF 5D's!?" Yuri exclaimed, looking jealous.

"At this rate, Yuya will be the only one who doesn't have a villain for a parent," Yuto muttered, catching the Standard counterpart's attention. "You're a pacifist not only by ideals, but by blood, too."

"I don't know if that's how it works..." Yuya answered, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fight against it, pacifier," Yuri smirked smugly, patting the Entertainer's back. "So we got a white sheep in the bunch whose parents were also white sheep. That isn't a...very...totally...bad thing."

"Oh, yeah?!" Yuya retorted, while Ruri struggled to do something even as remotely affectionate as hold Yuto's hand with Yuto's fear and Shun's rage getting in the way. "Well, what about YOUR parents!?"

"Well, uh...!" Yuri sputtered, suddenly blushing crimson red, "...they, uh...you know...I'm evil, so they're, uhm...totally evil and, uh..."

"Your dad wouldn't happen to be this weirdo, would it?" Selena asked, indicating a fabulously dressed white-haired gentleman standing behind them.

"Oh, no..." Yuri groaned.

"Yuri-boy!" Said Maximillian Pegasus running up to give his son a hug.

"DAD!" Yuri protested as Pegasus pinched his cheek. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Wow!" Selena whistled. "I forgot how messed up our family tree is."

"Now, now, daughter, be nice." Sartorius scolded, patting Selena on the head.

"OH, COME ON!" Yuri exclaimed angrily. "Are we gonna continue with the crazy parentage or are we gonna end this stupid game?"

"Yeah, it's still Yuto's turn..." Yugo rasped, still trying to get up after taking all of Rin's wrath.

Shun glared literal daggers at Yuto, making him sweatdrop underneath the stare. "Don't even think about it, Xyz demon."

Yuto looked back and forth from Ruri and Shun, fighting an epic mental battle. "Ok...calm down, Yuto..." he told himself, panting and sweating as his heartrate rose. "Just think for a moment. You have two choices. Show a little affection to Ruri and get out of here, or friendzone her right now and live to see another day. So who should I please? Ruri?"

He glanced at Ruri as she tossed back her glossy lilac hair in slow motion, seductively blinking with her wavy eyelashes as she did.

"Or Shun?"

Shun lit his blowtorch while starting up a chainsaw with his other hand.

Yuto gulped, but kept considering his options. "Ruri?"

A gentle breeze blew through her shimmering silken hair while her radiant eyes glimmered like pink diamonds. As she gazed back at Yuto, she held out her delicate hands, as if inviting Yuto to enfold himself in her love.

"Or Shun?"

In one demonic Zexal hand, Shun held a wicked cat-o-nine tails with jagged bits of bone, glass, nails, and lead balls woven into the rough pitch-soaked chords. In his other hand, he carried a spike paddle whose jagged tips gleamed with poison.

"Ruri?"

Ruri undid the barrette holding up her hair, and tossed her mane of glossy hair around in slow again. Gazing lovingly into Yuto's eyes with pure passion, she slowly beckoned to him with her outstretched finger, cherry-red lips puckering seductively.

"I was probably gonna die tomorrow anyway." Yuto shrugged, walking towards Ruri.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Shun roared, pulling out his cell-phone and furiously dialing Don Thousand's Phone Number (666-666-iC1000 in case any of you were wondering).

But it was too late! Yuto had already taken Ruri's hands into his...and pecked her on the cheek.

Shun went into his full-fledged super-ultra-mega-brotherly-instincts mode...otherwise known as Berserk Shun mode for short. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"Hurry and complete the other dares!" Yuto shouted to everyone as he protectively shielded Ruri with his arms, much to Shun's even greater fury.

"What's the rush?" Yubel innocently asked, as if nothing was the matter.

"You're stalling!" Selena angrily accused.

"What a scathing accusation!" Yubel exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest in apparent indignation. "Why would I ever want to do that?"

 **"Yeah!"** Zorc agreed. **"Why would we ever want to plunge the world into eternal darkness by prolonging this shadow game?"**

"I mean, it's not like we've been inviting in more participants faster than you mortals can complete your turns," Yubel continued, inviting in Shimmering'-Sky's muses.

"I'm just crashing this party," Akato from Epsilon Tarantula's "A Doktor's Test," agreed, roasting some marshmallows with Uria, Lord of Searing Flames.

"I SAID NO MORE OCs!" Leo roared, now wondering if it might have been better to let Zarc eat the kale with all these miscellaneous obscure C-list characters trashing his mansion.

"We're muses, not OCs!" Lucy indignantly huffed while Faith struck up a conversation with Natsumi about making sure Lelouch ended up with Shirley in the latest Code Geass spin-off.

 **"And besides,"** Zorc added, " **You can't put all the blame on us! Armityle's the one that invited the Wicked God Band over!"**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Ray snarled.

 _"ARMITYLE!?"_ Horakhty roared. _"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST INVITE-...?"_

"OH, YEAH!" The Wicked Dreadroot bellowed, blasting through the wall of the living room while The Wicked Avatar played on a set of drums with its spherical black body and The Wicked Eraser strummed a sick rift on his electric bass guitar. "WE'RE THE WICKED GOD BAND! AND WE GONNA TOTALLY DESTROY IT UP IN THIS PARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YOU READY FOR THIS, ARMITYLE!?"

"YOU KNOW IT!" Armityle bellowed, putting some black makeup over her...faces, before joining the rest of the band in their wicked rock song, which ended up blasting out the other walls of Leo's mansion with their volume.

Ray then exploded with anger, her angelic powers awakening again from righteous fury. _"ALRIGHT, THAT IS IT! I AM OFFICIALLY BANNING EVERYONE WHO WAS NOT PART OF THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS, SO THAT INCLUDES ALL OCS, MUSES, SIBLINGS, ROCK BANDS, WHATEVER! JUST GO!"_

The Wicked Gods band and her sisters shrunk back at her words. "But, Raaayyyy..."

 _"NO BUTS EXCEPT ALL OF YOURS OUT DA DOOR!"_

"Oh, but surely we can let them-..." Starve Venom began.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Ray bellowed, silencing the Duel Monster card. _"I'm officially ending this shadow game now! I repeat! NOBODY WHO WASN'T IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS GETS TO BE HERE!"_

"Care to rephrase that?" A deep sinister voiced asked from behind Ray. Turning around, Ray was shocked to see that Don Thousand had indeed responded to Shun's call and that his fury was even deeper than the fury of Ruri's older brother. "After all, I do think I have the right to see my daughter, ESPECIALLY when I've recently received word that someone may have been trying to overlay with her."

"WHAT IS THIS I'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT UNECESSARY BONDS BEING FORMED!? A robotic voice called from the depths of a space-time portal.

"Hello, dad." Rin groaned as Z-One emerged from the portal.

"DON'T 'HELLO DAD' ME!" Z-One rumbled, pointing a massive robotic finger at his noncanon daughter. "I was just in a meeting with Don-Thousand! I let you leave the Arc Cradle for one moment, and the next second I hear you're experimenting with Dark Signer powers, taking part in shadow games, and associating with someone who uses Synchro Summons!?" he finished, pointing angrily at Yugo.

"Dad, I use Synchros, too." Rin protested.

"Do you want me to modify the timeline again?" Z-One threatened. "This time, I might make your favorite flavor of ice-cream strawberry!"

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" Rin begged, throwing herself down at her father's...knees?

 _"Is this ever gonna end!?"_ Ray groaned, unsuccessfully attempting to shove away the other extraneous characters.

 _ **"It won't."**_ Zarc warned. _**"The only way this can end is if we finish the shadow game."**_

 _"Oh, like you've been such a help!"_ Ray argued.

Zarc smiled cheekily, pretending to be oblivious. _**"I know!"**_

 _"CAN SOMEONE GO NOW?!"_ Ray boomed, unfurling her white wings, still glaring daggers at Zarc, as if expecting him to pick someone and get the stalling over with.

Which he did. "How about one of your counterparts for once...Serena, for example?"

"Ugh...fine." Selena groaned with exasperation. "Let's just get this ridiculous shadow game over with."

"Ooh! I know! I know! You should have the truth be what Selena REALLY thinks about Yuri!" Yugo suddenly exclaimed before Rin elbowed him in the gut to shut him up."

"I CHOOSE DARE!" Selena bellowed, shooting Yugo a hateful glance.

Zarc looked over at Selena with an evil expression on his face. _**"Okay, then...Selena...I dare you...to...TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS YURI!"**_

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Selena protested.

"Sorry." Yubel apologized. "Shadow Game. I'm afraid you're obligated to complete the dare, no matter how ridiculous it is."

"Bu-bu-bu..." Selena sputtered, turning pale as she glanced back and forth between Yuri and everyone else.

"Tell them what you think of me." Yuri smirked. "And please don't feel like you have to be modest. We all know how you just DROOL over me in your private moments."

"SHUT UP!" Selena growled.

"We're waiting." Yubel sang as hellfires began encircling the group. "And the shadows are impatient, so please hurry."

"Uhm...well...uh..." Selena sputtered, "Yuri's not...uhm..." she gulped, "...the absolute...worst...person in the world?"

The fires exploded into a raging inferno.

"You're lying." Yubel sang. "You have to tell the truth, or it doesn't count."

Serena growled. "ALRIGHT, HE IS! HE IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST, MOST SADISTIC, GREEDY, CONDESCENDING, ATROCIOUS, UGLY, AND STINKY WEASEL IN EXISTENCE! YA HAPPY?!"

"Serena..." Yuri was left without words as she glared at him, tears welling in his eyes.

"WHAT?! DON'T DENY IT!"

"That was the most beautiful speech anyone has ever given about me," he replied, clapping his hands.

"I DIDN'T SAY IT TO COMPLIMENT YOU!" The fires raged once again, almost singing Selena's hair as they grew in intensity.

"Well, I didn't...I mean...I...okay.." Selena sighed in defeat before mumbling under her breath, "and I think you're awesome because of it."

"What was that?" Yuri asked, still wiping tears from his eyes, having been deeply touched by the wondrous compliment Selena had given him. It was the best Christmas present he had ever received.

"Don't...push...it!" Selena hissed, fuming as Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya rolled on the ground with laughter.

"No, seriously, what was that again? I didn't hear you," Yuri asked, inclining his ear.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE-!" Serena rushed forward to beat him up, only to be stopped by the girl counterparts, since the three boys were still on the floor laughing their heads off. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Joy to the world, indeed!" Yuri cheered, still moved.

"I guess I'll go this time." Ruri sighed as Selena continued to hiss and spit like a feral cat. "Yuya, truth or dare?"

"I'm good with telling the truth." Yuya shrugged. "It's not like I have any secrets to keep."

"How did you REALLY win all your duels?" Ruri asked.

Yuya suddenly looked pale... _very_ pale.

"Well, uh..." Yuya gagged, not knowing how to reply.

"Don't tell me you were cheating the whole time!" Yuzu exclaimed, a look of shock spreading over her face.

"I, uh...of course not!" Yuya protested, causing the hellfires to roar with fury in response.

 **"You were saying?"** Zorc snickered, knowing full well that Yuya had just lied.

Yuya sighed, gripping his pendant. "I use this magic charm to make things appear out of thin air whenever I'm in a tight spot..."

 _"WHAT...THE AUDACITY!"_ Ray screamed loudly, making Yuya wince.

"Yeah...only in tight spots, though."

 _ **"Which is...pretty much every single duel you've been in,"**_ Zarc retorted.

"Because you aren't generally that good of a duelist." Yuzu added, folding her arms and shaking her head with disgust.

"HEY! I practically saved four worlds using this power!" Yuya protested.

"And you didn't think to share it when I was rammed into a building by Sergey!?" Yuzu snarled, whipping out her fan and smacking Yuya in the face.

"Ow! Hey, I didn't know that you were gonna crash until it was too late!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Ow, Yuzu, please!"

 _"ENOUGH, YOU TWO!"_ Ray yelled before Yuzu could get her fiftieth paper fan smack on Yuya's red face. _"IT'S RURI'S TURN!"_

"Truth!" Don Thousand growled. "What are you doing making physical contact with that boy!?"

"You have to give me the option of a dare!" Ruri protested.

"The only dare I'm giving you if you don't tell me the truth is for you to run headlong into Numeronius Numeronia." Don Thousand threatened, indicating his massive broken OP 100,000 ATK ace monster.

Ruri contemplated on her choices for a moment. "Hmm...fine, truth!"

"WHAT ARE YOU AND YUTO DOING SECRETLY BEHIND MY AND YOUR BROTHER'S BACKS?!" Don Thousand roared, shaking the whole room with the power of his voice.

"See for yourself!" Ruri boldly proclaimed, taking Yuto's hand.

Shun fainted out of sheer shock, while Don Thousand glared angrily at Ruri, the central eye on his forehead glowing with malevolent light. "I am so using the Numeron Code to rewrite your personal feelings towards him!" he threatened.

 _"You might as well give up_." Ray suggested. _"We've already done the whole 'Godly-parents-try-to-end-the-relationship' thing."_

"What?" Don Thousand asked, looking confused.

 **"Long story."** Zarc explained.

"Does that mean it's Rin's turn to do a truth or dare?" Yugo asked, looking a little too excited. "Cause I've got a good one for her!"

Shoot." Ray replied, placing one hand against her chin.

"Okay, Rin, truth or dare?!" Yugo asked excitedly, nearly hopping up and down.

She tapped her chin in thought. "Hmmmmm..."

"Yes?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Go ahead, choose!" Yuri was getting agitated.

"Okay, truth!"

"DO YOU LOVE ME!?" Yugo shouted, looking like he was about to explode with agitation. Clearly the question had plagued him for a long time.

"Seriously?" Rin asked, narrowing her eyes.

"WELL!?" Yugo gasped, staring at her with impossibly huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, I love you..." Rin shrugged.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Yugo whooped.

"Like a brother," Rin continued with a smile.

Yugo stopped mid-celebration, eyes darting back and forth as if waiting for the fires to rage in protest, but nothing happened. He began crying.

"Wow!" Z-One remarked, patting Rin on her head with one of his robotic hands. "I was coming here to tell you off for having a boyfriend behind my back, but it looks like you've done WAY more damage to that Synchro user than I ever could!"

"I'm stuck in the friend-sibling-but want-to-be-more-than-just-platonic zone!" Yugo wailed, latching onto Rin's suit. She huffed and kneed him again.

"What else were you thinking?" She questioned. Yugo averted her gaze while lying on the floor.

"That you love me...love me." He ended with a pout. Rin's features softened.

"Of course I love you love you!"

His face beamed happily with hope.

"Like a brother."

Cue another wail from the already broken-hearted Synchro user. Yuri, however, was laughing his head off at his rival's misfortune.

"BANG! THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!"

"Well, good, because now it's my turn to give you YOUR truth or dare!" Selena sneered, glaring at Yuri.

"You wouldn't!" Yuri gasped, suddenly turning pale, "Would you?"

"Truth...or dare?" Selena hissed.

"I...uh..." Yuri sputtered.

"Truth?" Selena asked, eyes narrowing into cat slits.

"DARE!" Yuri bellowed before he could stop himself.

Selena could barely contain her wicked laughter as she glared at the totally despicable boy she considered absolutely awesome. "I dare..."

"What!?" Yuri wailed, knowing Selena had planned something absolutely sadistic.

"...you to..."

"Just say it! Just say it!"

"...dance..."

"Oh, please, no! OH, PLEASE, NO!"

"...the Carmalldansen..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuri wailed.

"...IN A PURPLE KITTEN SUIT!" Selena cackled, sadistic pleasure flowing through her veins.

"I WILL NOT!" Yuri bellowed, "Besides, we don't even have a cat suit around here!"

"Here you go!" Yubel chortled, slamming a cute purple furry kitten suit over Yuri.

"BLAH!" Yuri attempted to cover himself, not realizing that everyone could see the purple fur on his arms and...well, the rest of his body.

"Dance." Serena ordered curtly. Yuri glared darkly at her.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being."

"I know," she smugly replied. "Now, dance."

Yuri looked like he would protest, but reconsidered when he noticed Zorc glaring angrily down at him. Slowly he lifted his arms into the air, closed his eyes, put on a big smile, and began shaking his hips before singing:

 _"Do, do, doo._  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _I wonder, are you ready to fuse with me now?_  
 _Cards in the air I will show you how,_  
 _Come and Fuse!_  
 _Yuri-Kun will be your guide,_  
 _So come and fuse your cards chant,_  
 _Oh-wa-ah-ah,_  
 _Look at Yu-Gi-Oh Clips, do it,_  
 _La la la,_  
 _You and me can sing this melody,_  
 _Oa-oa-a,_

 _Play to the beat, fuse your cards together,_  
 _Fusion Summon forever and forever...I HATE THIS SONG!"_

"SING IT!" Selena ordered, while Zorc backed her up with a threatening growl. As Yuri continued the dance, Zarc looked back and forth between Selena and Ray with horror.

 _ **"Wow...does she get that from you?"** _ he asked Ray.

Ray leaned in close to his face, almost creepily so. _"Where else?"_

 _ **"I was thinking Yuzu."**_

 _"Well, nope_ ," she answered, smiling widely. " _Be happy that you weren't given THAT dare, then."_

 _ **"It's still better than kale."**_

 _"NEXT!"_

"I guess I'm the only counterpart that hasn't done a truth or dare yet." Yuzu decided.

"Allright then, Yuzu, truth or dare?" Yuya asked.

"Hmmm...I'm thinking I'll go with a dare." Yuzu decided, feeling adventurous.

Yuya smiled, thinking up of something. "Okay...Yuzu..."

The girl grew nervous, wondering what he was thinking about for a dare. "Uh, Yuya, you're making me nervous..."

"I dare you...to..."

"Yes?"

"Wow, I can't think of anything!"

 **"Dare her to cosplay as Strong Ishijima."** Zorc sugeested.

"That's actually pretty good." Yuya agreed.

"WHAT!?" Yuzu hissed, looking back and forth between Zorc and Yuya and trying to figure out who she hated the most.

"Sorry, Yuzu. It was your choice." Yubel shrugged. "And the shadows must be appeased."

"I am so getting back at you for this!" Yuzu snarled to Yuya, Zorc, and Yubel styling her hair into three pointy spikes and applying black make-up to her eyes.

Once they were finished putting up the Strong Ishijima outfit on her, they all smirked, proud of their work (much to Yuzu's chagrin and anger).

Yuya was very happy. "You look perfect!"

Yuzu huffed, ready to smack him with her paper fan. "I'm getting you back after this!"

 **"No, you must speak like Strong Ishijima! You are not Yuzu, only Ishijima!"** Zorc rumbled.

"THAT'S IT, I'M SETTING MY SIGHTS ON YOUR REVENGE FIRST!" Yuzu snarled.

 **"What!?"** Zorc rumbled furiously. **"HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME TO A TRUTH OR DARE!?"**

"Technically, you are part of the game." Yuya reasoned.

 **"NO!" ** Zorc growled.

"You technically are part of the game." Yubel agreed.

 **"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?'** Zorc bellowed, glaring at his demonic wife.

"The side of evil." Yubel coyly replied.

 **"That is true."** Zorc mused, deciding that he had indeed married well.

"Truth or dare?" Yuzu asked.

 **"Ha! Foolish Mortal! Of course I will choose a dare! What could you possibly suggest that would intimidate the king of darkness himself!?"**

Yuzu grinned wickedly, even more wickedly than Selena, if that was possible. "You...and Horakhty...do a duet!" Yuzu hissed.

 **"What!?"** Zorc whimpered, praying to all the evil gods of the nine hells that he had heard wrong.

 _"OH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE!"_ Horakhty sneered, conjuring up a pair of microphones. _"BRING IT ON, SELF-PROCLAIMED KING OF DARKNESS! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DESTROY YOU IN A SING-OFF FOR A LONG TIME!"_

 **"NOT IF I DESTROY YOU FIRST!"** Zorc bellowed, grabbing his own microphone.

 _ **"Well this should be interesting."**_ Zarc mused.

 _"I'll Destroy You Babe," (a parody of "I've Got You Babe.")_

 _[Horakhty:] You think you're strong, but you don't know_  
 _you won't beat me because you are too slow._  
 _[Zorc:] **Well, I don't know if all that's true**_  
 ** _'Cause you can't beat me, but baby, I can destroy you._**

 _[Horakhty:] Babe_  
 _[Zorc:] **I'll destroy you, babe! I'll destroy you, babe!**_

 _[Horakhty:] They say that love will make this war end,_  
 _But I loathe you, so why should I pretend?_  
 _[Zorc:] **As far as love goes, I don't have a lot**_  
 ** _But at least I'm sure I'd love to see you rot._**

 _[Horakhty:] Babe_  
 _[Zorc:] **I'll destroy you, babe! I'll destroy you, babe**_

 _[Zorc:] **I kill flowers, when I sing! I block out the sun, with my mighty wings!**_  
 _[Horakhty:] Oh, don't make me laugh, you're just a clown_  
 _You can't get me scared, I'll push you to the ground!_  
 _[Horakhty:] So let them say it's time to move on!_  
 _'Cause I don't care, with I know that they're all wrong!_  
 _[Zorc:] **I'll crush your little hands with mine**_  
 ** _If you're in pain, then baby, I don't give a dime!_**

 _[Zorc:] **Babe**_  
 _[Horakhty:] I'll destroy you, babe! I'll destroy you, babe_

 _[Zorc:] **I'll destroy you with my own hands**_  
 _[Horakhty:] I'll burn you to a pile of sand!_  
 _[Zorc:] **I'll destroy you with the millenial ring!**_  
 _[Horakhty:] In your dreams, you're not even a king!_  
 _[Zorc:] **I will usher in endless night!**_  
 _[Horakhty:] I will totally win this fight!_  
 _[Zorc:] **One day I will bring you low!**_  
 _[Horakhty:] Not if you can't beat my heavenly glow!_

 _[BOTH:] **I'll destroy you, babe!**_

While they continued singing, Ray, Zarc, and their respective components used the momentary distraction to plan their own way out of the interminable shadow game.

"Okay, so the original dare was to have Zarc eat some kale, correct?" Yuto mused thoughtfully, to which everyone nod in unison, even Zarc, who was way more reluctant.

"And are we sure that there is no OTHER way to save the engagement?" Yuya asked, making Ray and Zarc nod alone.

 _ **"It's a Game of Darkness, so yeah...stakes are usually pretty high..."**_ Zarc trailed off on that note.

"So that means we have to find some kale if we were to save your engagement!" Yugo concluded the obvious answer, to which Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh! Where have you been, living under a rock, Fusion idiot?!"

"IT'S NOT YUGO! IT'S FUSION-KUN!" Yugo replied, mixing up his retort, much to Yuri's amusement.

"So anybody got a plan?" Selena asked before Yugo and Yuri could continue arguing.

"I don't know." Yuya shrugged. "Reiji's usually the one with the plan. I always just fall back on smiles and hippos."

 _"Where is Reiji by the way?"_ Ray asked.

"He went into cardiac arrest shortly after the OCs started making their appearances." Rin sighed.

"SO...ILLOGICAL!" Reiji gasped, foaming at the mouth as he twitched on the ground.

 _ **"He'll be fine."**_ Zarc shrugged.

 _"But we won't be!"_ Ray huffed. _"There are WAY too many contestants now for us to EVER get a prayer of finishing this game, no thanks to you! So the only way out of this mess is for YOU to fix it!"_

 _ **"I'M NOT MAKING YOU EAT RAW MEAT LIKE I USED TO!"**_ Zarc retorted.

 _"WELL, I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO NOW THAT I'M TRAPPED IN THE YU-GI-OH EQUIVALENT OF HELL!"_ Ray snapped.

 _ **"YOU WERE CAUSING THE PROBLEMS IN THE LAST CHAPTER!"**_

 _"WELL, YOU WERE CAUSING THE PROBLEMS IN THE UNITED WORLD!"_

"Ah, a young lover's quarrel. So romantic." That statement earned dark glared from both angered parties.

 _ **"SHUT UP, YURI!"**_

"But what are we gonna do? Time is almost up..." Yuya whimpered like a dog, watching the clock tick off.

"Guys! Calm down!" Ruri pleaded. "We need to focus on the problem right now. It's just like when Yuto and I argue..."

"But you guys never argue," Yuya interrupted.

"Sure, we do!" Yuto retorted. "Why, there was that one time when we...uh..."

"When we couldn't...uh..." Ruri attempted. "Oh, wow! she exclaimed. "Have we agreed on EVERYTHING!?"

"Anyway!" Selena interrupted, "Back on topic, fact is, we can end this shadow game right now if we manage to find some kale for Zarc to eat."

 _ **"Yeah, but we're are we gonna find that**_?" Zarc huffed, feeling a mixture of relief and exasperation over not being able to solve their problems by eating kale. _**"There is no kale in the shadow realm."**_

"Well, actually-..." Yusho began, walking towards them with Reira riding piggyback.

 **"ABSOLUTELY NO KALE IN THE SHADOW REALM!"** Zarc bellowed, drowning out Yusho's voice. _**"WHELP, RAY! LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE SPENDING THE REST OF OUR LIVES HERE! I SAW A GREAT PLACE NEXT TO THE LAVA LAKE WHERE WE CAN STAY!"**_

 _"Except we can't stay together, remember?"_ Ray asked, looking genuinely sorrowful.

 _ **"Oh, yeah."**_ Zarc sadly replied, remembering the consequences of his refusal to eat the Kale.

"Actually, there is," Yusho replied, reaching into his coat pocket to pick out a card. Ray and Zarc eyed it suspiciously.

 _ **"How is Binding Swords of Impact gonna help us?"**_ they asked in unison, making the old man who supported them chuckle.

"It's not Binding Sworda of Impact." That made a few eyebrows rise.

"So what is it, then?" Yuto asked.

Yusho flipped the card around, revealing a certain green image that almost sent Zarc hurling. "It's a basket of kale!"

 _ **"B-b-b-b-basket of what!?"**_ Zarc gagged.

"Kale." Yusho repeated matter-of-factly. "I believe Leo engineered it as a way to destroy you, but I think it might just bear to solve our problems."

 _ **"Ray! Please! Don't-...!"**_ Zarc began before Ray cut him off.

 _"Do you want to get married or not?"_

Zarc opened and closed his mouth many times before sighed in defeat, looking at his ring. Ray watched him with apprehension.

 _ **"If this saves our marriage...then I'll eat the stupid and disgusting kale."**_ He emphasized the insults, though, Ray giggled in return, taking his hand in hers.

 _"Thanks, Zarcy."_

 _ **"Don't mention it."**_

Yusho slotted the Kale Spell Card into his Duel Disk. Immediately, in his hands, a large bowl of kale and a fork materialized.

"So what happens now?" Yuya asked.

 _ **"Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, Yugo,"**_ Zarc instructed, **_"hold me down."_**

"What?" Yuto asked. "Why do we need to do that?"

 _ **"Because if that kale doesn't destroy me first, then I will destroy everything else!"**_ Zarc growled, his red eyes glowing with demonic energy.

"Best do what he says." Yugo gulped before the others nodded their heads in agreement and pinned down each limb of the thrashing demon.

 _"Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, Selena, help me feed him!"_ Ray instructed.

"You've got it!" Yuzu agreed, grabbing a handful of kale and rushing towards Zarc.

"The end is nigh," Reira prophesied, his eyes growing wider.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-GULP!"**_ Zarc grunted as Yuzu shoved the first bite of kale down his throat. Immediately after swallowing the first bite of kale, shadows began pouring from his body as he thrashed against the Yu-boys. _**"YOU WILL ALL DIE FOR THIS!**_ **_I WILL-...!"_**

Too late, just as he opened his mouth, Selena had already shoved her handful of kale down his gullet.

 _ **"KIISAMA! KIISAMA**_!" Zarc bellowed as his demonic form began to flicker.

"What's happening?" Yuya asked as the very fabric of existence seemed to blur, like it was threatening to split again.

 _"It's okay!"_ Ray reassured them. _"It doesn't have the same kind of power as the four other spell cards. Zarc's just being whiney."_

 _ **"I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!"**_ Zarc vowed, flapping his dragon wings with fury. _**"I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!"**_

"No devouring souls until after you eat your vegetables!" Rin scolded, shoving her own fistful of kale into Zarc's mouth.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Zarc bellowed. _**"MY POWER! IT'S FADING! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"**_

"Because we care for you." Ruri replied, gently slipping her own handful of kale between Zarc's clenched teeth.

 _ **"NO MORE! NO MORE!"**_ Zarc thundered, his physical form flickering with pain. _**"RAY! IF YOU DO THIS, THEN I'LL-..."**_

 _"I love you, Zarc."_ Ray whispered, wiping a tear from her eye before rushing forward and slamming the last forkful of kale down Zarc's throat.

Immediately, he exploded in sheer anger of the mistreatment of his tastebuds. _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, CURSE YOU, KALE!"**_

 _"There, all done...AND DON'T THROW IT UP LATER!"_ Ray ordered before Zarc could do so, clamping his mouth shut with her hand before he could get the chance to. He writhed for a few more seconds, the shadows flickering and thrashing around his body before slowly dissipating into the air.

"Is he done yet? My arms are getting tired!" Yugo whined.

"Stop whining, Baka!" Rin replied.

"I believe he is done." Said Yubel, appearing behind them with a satisfied smile on her face. Behind her, the dark landscape of the shadow realm began slowly fading away before they were all back in Leo's living room.

"Ahh, thank you for feeding him those vegetables." Yubel sighed. "I've been trying to get him to eat them since he was born, but he's always been so stubborn."

"Wait..." Yuri sputtered, "ARE YOU SAYING THIS WHOLE THING WAS A STUPID SETUP TO GET ZARC TO EAT HIS VEGETABLES!"

"Well..." Yubel began.

 **"No. We just wanted to torment you all with a Shadow Game."** Zorc admitted.

 _ **"WELL, IT WORKED!"**_ Zarc sputtered, clawing at his tongue in agony.

 _"YOU DID IT!"_ Ray cheered, rushing over to give her fiancé a hug.

"And just in time for Christmas Dinner." Yoko called from the kitchen. "Hurry and come before the turkey gets cold! Shuzo has made some of his prize homemade egg-nog for the occasion.

"OOH, I LOVE TURKEY!" Yugo yelled, literally racing over to the table. "I CALL THE WISHBONE!"

"Yugo, did your parents ever taught you ANY manners?!" Rin shoured, making the boy wince as he was about to grab the stuffed bird with greedy hands.

"Uhhh...what manners?"

"Well, how about waiting for everyone else before you dive in, Fusion idiot?!" Yuri muttered, which grabbed Yugo's full attention.

"IT'S FYUGO, NOT YUSIO-!"

 _ **"OH, LOOK AT THE TIME, IT IS TIME TO EAT!"**_ Zarc bellowed as he strolled over to the table with Ray, grabbing Yugo and Yuri's ears along the way.

As everybody got seated (and I mean EVERYBODY, which is...what? Horkhty, Himika, Leo, Zorc, Yubel, Yusho, Yoko, Shuzo, Z-One, Maximillian Pegasus, Don Thousand, Ray, Armityle, Hamon, Uria, Raviel, Reiji, Reira, Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, Selena, Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yuri, Shun, The Wicked God Band, Starve Venom, Clear Wing, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, The Melodious Archetype, the Performapal archetype, the Lunalight archetype...and thousands of other miscellaneous characters), Leo began carving the turkey, sighing as he realized that his last attempt to stop the wedding had failed.

"BAH, humbug!"

 _"Don't be a Scrooge, daddy,"_ Ray replied, sweetly taking Zarc's hand into hers and pecking him on the cheek. "It's Christmas after all."

 _ **"Just wait till the Happy New Year wedding!"**_ Zarc added. Leo gagged at the implications.

"Don't remind me of that again," he rumbled, reaching for his drink as everyone enjoyed there Christmas dinner.

"God bless us, everyone." Reira said, holding up his mug of eggn-og with both hands before taking a sip.

"Amen." Everyone agreed, taking a sip of their eggnog, except for Don Thousand, who was keeping three watchful eyes on Ruri and Yuto.

 _ **"And a happy new year wedding."**_ Zarc grinned, taking Ray's hand in his own.

 _THE END?_

* * *

 **THE GRAND FINALE IS FINISHED! WHOO-HOO! 8D Well...looks like it's now up to the wedding that I, _Donny_ , _Sinking into Ruined Shadows_ AND _Shimmering-Sky_ will somehow plan out! XD A New Year's wedding, nevertheless...**

 **Well, we got till New Year's! :D And till then, you can enjoy this completed Christmas parody at its fullest! We hope it was both heartwarming and hilarious...MOSTLY hilarious!**

 **Because prepare to have your hearts melted for the sheer SWEETNESS of the wedding... ;) And now, onto reviews!**

 _ **To Lspaceship: WE GOT ZEXAL AND BARIANS GALORE HERE! XD**_

 _ **To Ulrich362: Thank you, and here you go! :D**_

 _ **To Sinking into Ruined Shadows: XD YEP, YOU'RE WELCOME! XD XD XD**_

 _ **To mcdinh: IT IS NEVER SAFE! NEVER IN THIS STORY! XD**_

 _ **To Epsilon Tarantula: BERSERK AWESOME, INDEED! 8D**_

 _ **To Oblivian03: Thanks, glad you all enjoyed it. :D**_

 _ **To GXAL: DARK AND LIGHT COMING TOGETHER IN MATRIMONY...OH, WOW, IT IS!**_

 _ **To Shimmering-Sky: Wow...well, you won't survive this one. And yes...those two for infinity.**_

 _ **To Yuka Kuroshiro: LANGUAGE! And it's not over yet! ;D**_

 _ **To 4fireking: *blushes* Hey, I'm sure you're a good writer yourself. And yes, subs over dubs (mostly). XD**_

 _ **To Technow: WE WILL COLLAPSE EVERYTHING ANYWAY! PREPARE FOR MASS DESOLATION! XD XD XD XD**_

 _ **To RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: Yep...we did. And this chapter was indeed insane. Hope you're happy. XD  
**_ _ **To fanfic meister: True, so true. And so much more...craziness awaits you.**_

 _ **To Ghostkid33: You thought that was crazy? Wait till you read this one!**_

 _ **To Raidwing97: WE WILL!**_

 _ **To CrystalChimera: Your brain has exploded. That is the diagnosis.**_

 _ **To LunarBeast77: Really? Where?**_

 _ **To KuriMaster13: It might've...though, could he really have dealt with the insanity?**_

 _ **To XBrain130: I don't know Japanese...that much. *proceeds to go to Google Translate***_

 _ **To Oddeyesyuya: BREATHE...BREATHE...**_

 _ **To Writertainer: Then we should...MAKE THIS EVERN CRAZIER! CANNONS AND EVERYTHING! XD DONNY, GO ALL OUT WITH THE CONFETTI!**_

 **AND NOW, DONNY ONE LAST TIME!**

 _ **Ending Author Note: Merry Christmas, everyone, and God bless us, everyone. If you don't celebrate Christmas, may the blessings of God attend you all the same. Corinne and I wish you a wonderful Holliday season and New Year from the bottom of our hearts and look forward to creating more exciting works for your entertainment. Sinking Into Ruined Shadows and Shimmering-Sky, if you two want to help us plan a demonic/angelic wedding for two fused individuals, I think Corinne and I would agree that that would tickle us Starve Venom pink with joy! And yes guys, we FULLY intend to do the wedding, so stay tuned for that! And now, let's move on to responses to your reviews!**_

 _ **Lspaceship: Don Thousand is Ruri's dad confirmed. How's that for throwing in the Barian World?**_

 _ **Ulrich362: Thank you so much. Yuri in this chapter was just so fluffy I could have died! (100 points if you can figure out the reference).**_  
 _ **Sinking into Ruined Shadows: FEAR THE DARK SIGNERS! And kale.**_

 _ **mcdinh: You have officially asked the hardest question I have ever been asked! I LOVE chocolate truffles, but I remember how utterly ADDICTING cake pops can be! (Don't get the wrong impression people. I am NOT fat. In fact, I could actually pass as a scarecrow). I will have to go with cake pops, just because they are so fun to eat. (To me it's kind of like the opposite of what kale is to Zarc).**_

 _ **Epsilon Tarantula: Sorry Epsilon, but Akato was too busy roasting marshmallows with Uria to destroy the world. Hopefully Lamash won't be mad at him.**_

 _ **Oblivian03: Sorry, I couldn't resist! I HAD to put Yuri in a cat suit!**_

 _ **GXAL: Yes, Zarc and Ray WILL be married. And I am sure it won't be THAT apocalyptic.**_

 _ **Shimmering-Sky: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU MADE IT TO THE END! YOU WON! UNTOLD RICHES FOR YOU AND ALL YOUR MUSES! AND YOUR PRIZES, you get to stay…here…welcome to the fanfic! (200 points if you can figure out what I'm referencing there.)**_

 _ **Yuka Kuroshiro: Thank you very much for reviewing! Sort of… ;)**_

 _ **4fireking: In the words of Mana from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V abridged, who plays Yuzu, "I AM NOT A ZUZU PET!"**_

 _ **Technow: Fear not, Technow! We are gonna be keeping this baby going with the wedding! And then well do Zarc and Ray's baby, and then we'll…oh no! THIS IS NEVER GONNA END, IS IT!**_

 _ **RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: Yuto: *Looks into RubyTheLazyWhiteCat's eyes* Meow!**_

 _ **fanfic meister: A whole weddings worth of more crazy antiques await.**_

 _ **Ghostkid33: Now I feel obligated to break the record with an even CRAZIER chapter.**_

 _ **Raidwing97: Oh we will… *assumes a deep demonic voice* WE WILL!**_

 _ **CrystalChimera: See, that's what you're doing wrong. The LAST thing you should be doing when reading these fanfics is THINK!**_

 _ **LunarBeast77: OH NO! THEY'RE ONTO ME!**_

 _ **KuriMaster13: No undead allowed in Leo's house!**_

 _ **XBrain130: I don't speak Japanese…but I do speak Weeaboo.**_  
 _ **Desu, desu, demo sugoi warawanai neko…BAKA!**_

 _ **Oddeyesyuya: Deep breaths…deep breaths.**_

 _ **Writertainer: SUBSCRIBE TO DONJUSTICIA BY FOLLOWING HIS WORKS AND SAY "GOOD-BYE" TO ALL THOSE COMMERCIALS! BUT HURRY! THIS IS A LIMITED TIME OFFER THAT DONJUSTICIA IS NOT OBLIGATED TO HONOR!**_

 **AND THAT'S IT! So, till next time, this is CTA and Donjusticia signing off! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND GOD IS SO GRACIOUS THIS YEAR! :D**


End file.
